300 Beli is cheap by comparison
by Aoi24
Summary: Re-posted from Livejournal. Entries in OP 300 Challenge. All 300 words or less. All characters, Aus, Introspection, Crossover, Parody, Drama, Genderbender, Garp. Anything goes.
1. A Concept Of Peace

Title: A Concept Of Peace.  
Rating: PG  
Media: Fic  
Characters: Brooke, Strawhats, ref Rhumba pirates.  
Word Count: 273 (After some extremely vicious rather thoughtful editing.)  
Prompt: Serenity

* * *

Brooke had seen much of the world in his long life, even if most of it was spent faffing around the Florian Triangle.

Drifting through the misty waters, in a parody of the life he had known and loved, Brooke grew to know silence.

His nakama had been boisterous and noisy; their ship had always been filled with the sounds of songs, fights, chores and instruments. It was a constant riot of cacophonous noise cascading across the waves. Now that it was silent, Brooke realised that he despised it.

He found no peace in the dull silence broken only by the slosh of the waves against the hull and the tap of his own footsteps.

He had never understood those who prayed for solitude; it was his idea of hell.

Where was the peace in loneliness? Where was the solace in silence?

Brooke admitted to Franky once that without his promise to keep him going he would have gladly succumbed to madness long ago.

Leaving the mists of the Triangle was beyond joy, it was being pulled from the deepest depths of his own personal hell.

Sitting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny he listened.

The tap of many feet upon the deck, the rustle of pages being turned, the clatter of dishware, the clang of weights and the shouts of many voices rising and falling with the waves.

He leaned back and watched the clarity of the sky for the first time in years as he raised his violin.

Yes, this; with the sounds of life surrounding him and his violin adding to their composition. This was where Brooke found peace.

* * *

A/N: I just realised that 'faffing' is a rather colloquial term but I think most of you could guess what it means.

These are reposts of my entries to the OP_300 on livejournal.


	2. History Is Our Own

Title: History is our own  
Rating: PG  
Media: fic  
Character(s): Robin, OC  
Spoiler(s): This could be set pre or post joining with the strawhats depending on your preference.  
Prompt: Virgin.  
Word count: 296

* * *

Robin had wandered over to the archive; a dusty, dark and overflowing if well-organised institution in the same strange and meandering building as the church and community library.

After a small conversation with the archivist Robin had happily spent several days ensconced in their records. Really, she could have spent another twenty years doing so but unfortunately she had only the better part of a week before they moved on.

What mildly disturbed her was for an island with exceptional historical records they were comprised almost entirely of horrific wars and violent altercations.

They had seen the marks of former battlefields and multiple ruins when they sailed along the shore. She resolved to talk to the archivist who was most forthcoming with information and she departed the island with much food for thought on the nature of humans, society and cruelty in general.

"The people who settled on this island," he said "drove out the original inhabitants."

"These settlers claimed the land in an extremely violent campaign before their people were exterminated by disease. The next set of settlers did much the same although they survived to battle the next set."

He sat back and inhaled deeply from his pipe.

"The people who live here believe…that the land tasted blood far too soon. It was blood spilt in cruelty and greed, no honourable reasons. To this end, the people believe that the very soil is tainted."

Robin regarded him flatly.

"So why didn't they leave?"

"Because this is out home and if it is cursed, it's our own fault." He waved a hand towards the stacks "This is our history and we do not deserve to forget it."

For a moment she thought of Ohara.

Then she left and let the door bang closed behind her.

* * *

A/N: I took the theme in the sense 'corruption of'/'destruction of'.


	3. True Fools

**Title:** True Fools.  
**Media: **Fic  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Word count:** 260  
**Prompt: **Fools.  
**Character(s): **Roger, various.

* * *

People cheered when they heard him die.

A morbid show for the masses.

Rouge smiled.

__

The marines were foolish in that way.

They thought to reassure the civilians and cow the pirates.

It only spurred them on and kicked off another kind of revolution.

Rayleigh laughed.

__

They cursed his name and scorned his blood.

They imagined cruelties for their revenge.

Driven on by hate fuelled by fear, bitterness and jealousy.

Whitebeard sneered.

__

The marines swore that One Piece didn't exist.

That it was a last joke perpetrated by an anti-government element.

Shanks guffawed until he snorted and ended up choking on his beer.

__

Sengoku ranted and raved.

He dispatched soldiers and spies to all corners of the blues.

He swore to find and destroy anyone that carried the blood of a world class criminal like Roger.

Garp didn't laugh, he just grinned from ear to ear.

__

Time passed and the traffic on the seas increased.

A new breed was born, one that didn't believe in One Piece or dreams.

Blackbeard threw back his head and laughed.

__

"You'll never succeed!" they cried "There's no way you're good enough."

"It's the pirate's graveyard! You'll never up to those monsters."

Luffy just looked at them blankly and cocked his head. They really didn't get anything did they?

__

The world was full of fools.

Not stupid. Wilfully ignorant.

_He who hesitates is a damn fool._

Roger laughed at them all and pitied them for looking at the world in such a small way.

He was no fool.

__


	4. Subtle Influence

**Title: **Subtle Influence.

**Media: **Fic

**Spoiler(s): **Only if you can seriously claim you don't know these characters

**Rating:** Gen

**Word Count: **296

**Prompt: **fix you

**Character(s): **Shanks, Mihawk

* * *

She wasn't the first woman to challenge him but she was the first who could hold her own.

She was also the first challenger that dragged him out for drinks afterwards and pulled him into the middle of raucous party leaving the greatest swordsman in the world incredibly confused.

It was a situation he was unfamiliar with.

__

It was with some mortification that he realised the red headed woman was his best friend. When had that happened?

But when she slung her arm across his shoulder and toasted once more he decided that he didn't mind so much.

__

The first time he saw her without her arm she had shrugged apologetically and said she didn't think she could spar with him right now.

He levelled her with a sharp look. "Tell me."

She did.

__

He was angry at her carelessness. He would have dismissed it as maternal instinct but Shanks was the type to throw herself into the jaws of the beast for a loved one.

It was slightly subtle but he could see from her movements, she had gotten more serious. She was determined to be standing at the top when Luffy came to see her and finally going to stop holding back

He still reprimanded her for her carelessness.

__

She was wearing his hat claiming that she missed her hat and needed to remind herself of the joys of a nice hat.

The Yonkou paused and looked at him.

"You've changed," she murmured "You're warmer than you used to be."

He stared at her flatly.

"You've become more serious about your responsibilities."

"Ah, Mihawk. You're clearly an excellent influence."

"And you're a bad one."

Shanks grinned sideways. "Bonds between people and all that. It helps us grow, right?"

Mihawk smiled.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry, I really am but I'm on a gender bendering kick right now which anyone who follows my journal or could tell you. XD I ought to come with a warning or something.

'Beware: Author has excessive interest in AU. Approach at risk to your own dignity.'

Pretty loose interpretation of the prompt so I feel the need for justification.

The idea is simply that their friendship/relationship/whatever your little shipper minds want it to be helps them both to grow.

She gets him to loosen up and care for others a bit more and he reminds her that certain things need a bit of seriousness. :D Yeah, I'm pushing it but I still had fun.


	5. Everytime We Share Our Sorrow

**Title: **Everytime we share our sorrow.

**Word Count: **294

**Spoiler(s): **Current manga.

**Rating: **gen.

**Character(s): **Strawhats

**Prompt: **Fix You

* * *

Nami went first.

She spoke of Bellemere and the lessons she taught them.

She told them how she smiled and said "I love you very much."

__

Zoro counted every battle with Kuina.

He told them of their final battle and promise. The last words he heard her say.

__

Usopp recounted days leading his 'pirates' on grand adventures around the island and meeting Kaya.

He told them how his mother had smiled through her pain and said "I believe you."

__

Sanji talked of the lessons he learned on the Baratie; in martial arts and more importantly in the kitchen.

He told them of how, on the brink of starvation, he discovered the lengths Zeff had gone too and how much he had sacrificed for his sake

__

Chopper told them of the days he spent following Hiluluk and training under doctorine.

He spoke of the amiudake and how Hiluluk embraced him. He remembered his final words, "A man dies when he is forgotten!"

__

Franky told them about being abandoned and taken in by Tom. He described his Battle Frankys and work on the Puffing Tom.

He told them Tom's final words to him and his own 'death' facing down the train.

"Do it with a DON!"

__

Robin spoke of the Oharan scholars and her days with them.

She told them of Saul and Olivia and their words of love and friendship that drove her on.

"Live Robin!"

__

Brooke spoke of the days with Yorkii and his crew. He sang their songs and danced their dances.

He described how he was the last and had to watch them all fall before him until he was left to silence.

__

"After Shanks left," Luffy began "Gramps took me to meet someone…"

* * *

A/N: The same prompt, the same week but I seriously wanted to do a good one fro this prompt and as much as I loved my Fem!Shanks (The awesomeness of Shanks _transcends _such trivialities as gender barriers!!) I didn't actually think it was appropriate really.

(Incidentally, I have a theory that every fic is improved by the addition of either Shanks or Luffy-antics. I have evidence and I support this.)


	6. It usually comes but once a year

**Title: **It comes but once a year but usually less than that.  
**Word Count: **299  
**Spoiler(s): **only to the unitiated in the ways of Garp.  
**Media:** Fic  
**Rating:** gen.  
**Character(s): **Garp, Sengoku, Marines.  
**Prompt: **Vacation.

* * *

Ideally, it would have happened every year but that infernal man was a contrary workaholic who did whatever he damn well felt like doing so it was unexpected, unusual and all the more sweet for its' rarity.

Once it was confirmed though, it was definitely going to happen.

Recruits marched through their drills with a certain air of anticipation. The bureaucrats in the offices whistled merrily as they processed reports, accounts and requisition forms. Officers breathed a certain sigh of relief and relaxed just that little bit more in their bases. Even the prisoners in transit had a sense of 'at least it could be worse'.

Impel Down didn't notice except for a moment when glancing over the reports of new prisoners Magellan briefly wondered if they were receiving less wards than in the previous months.

Hidden deep in some barracks (and in certain offices) was a small calendar counting down until the promised day. Each night they crossed off another day until they finally reached the date circled boldly in red, decorated cheerfully with fireworks and balloons.

He sailed off home, utterly ignorant of the ruckus he was causing (but that was just par for the course) and the marines celebrated. They had a break and they were damn well going to appreciate it!! Several covert parties were planned but even more plans to finally catch up on the sleep that was oh so frequently interrupted by the man in question.

Sengoku put his feet up on his desk and breathed a sigh of relief before relaxing with a good cup of tea. God knows the man had ignored it for some time but he had finally decided to take some of his holiday days for which everyones' sanity was most thankful.

Monkey D. Garp was on vacation.


	7. Reindeer in the sun

Title: Reindeer in the sun.  
Word Count: 270  
Spoiler(s): none  
Media: Fic  
Rating: gen.  
Character(s): Chopper, Strawhats Prompt: Summer

* * *

Chopper didn't really like summer.

It was hot, fethid heat that weighed him down and left him gasping for relief in the shade. But what did they expect? Devil fruit or not he was a reindeer!! He wasn't supposed to endure the height of summer. Sure, give him autumn leaves, spring breeze or winter frost to confront and he was perfectly happy but the sweltering heat of summer was another thing altogether.

It wasn't as if he could have gone for a swim properly like Usopp (and god knows Luffy tried) He had to be careful not just with his 'anchor' status but his heavy fur which was always a pain when he got it wet in the middle of the day.

Still, the doctor had long made his peace with the fact that they were going to be experiencing lots of summer as they travelled along the Grand Line. It didn't mean he was too happy about it though.

Although, whenever Robin tilted her parasol to cover him, Sanji makes him a cool drink, Nami lets him run the expensive air conditioning just a little longer, Usopp builds him a little motorised fan, Brooke subtly casts him in the shade of his afro, Zoro gives him a lift through the hottest places or Franky whips up an ice-cream machine he feels that maybe, just maybe, he could get to like the sweltering heat.

Then Luffy throws him overboard in a not very well thought out plan to help him cool down.

Chopper decided that while summer isn't all that bad he still doesn't like it all that much either.


	8. Phantom Limbs

**Title:** Phantom limbs  
**Media: **Fic  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Word count:** 294  
**Prompt: **Habits  
**Character(s): **Shanks, Benn Beckman.

* * *

His right hand flutters and ghosts through the air before falling to clutch gently at his left shoulder. It stays there for a moment before he blinks and moves his hand, almost surprised at where it had found its' way to.

He dismisses it easily with his conscious words and attitude but if it is brought up it is inevitable that his hand will find his way to the opposite shoulder and gently clutch it.

It is not a conscious action. Benn has watched him long enough to ascertain this. Oftentimes Shanks would blink and stare at his shoulder in puzzlement wondering why he had felt the need to cup it in his remaining hand.

A subconscious habit, Benn ascertained and a poor one at that.

Certainly Shanks didn't regret his actions but Benn still rather fancied that Shanks was subconciously mourning the loss of his arm. Just because Shanks didn't regret his actions didn't mean that he didn't miss his arm.

Or maybe, just maybe, he was feeling the movement of his missing arm and it was a punishing reminder that no matter what he thought he felt his arm had been devoured by that sea king and the remainder amputated cleanly to prevent infection.

It was a bad habit and a cruel one at that. Benn watched how his captain clutched at his empty sleeve the moment he let his mind wander and knew that he was subconciously reminding himself of the price he had paid.

Either Shanks was mourning the loss of his limb or he was reminding himself of the promise he had made and anticipating the day that a straw-hatted boy would appear before him.

Benn knew it would be the latter. For Shanks, there was no other option.


	9. Domestic Disputes

Title: Domestic Dispute

Pairing/Characters: Killer/Sadi-chan, Kidd  
Rating: M simply because it's Sadi-chan. ¬_¬  
Topic: Obscure characters/rare pairings  
Media: fic

* * *

There is a thunderous crash and the ship jerks violently to the side before leaning back. It manages not to capsize but it does trigger an enormous wave and one Eustass Kidd finds himself soaked to bone, fur coat and all.

He curses and squelches up the deck, stumbling as the ship continues to rock violently desperately clinging to his dignity as he looks quite frankly ridiculous and more like a drowned rat than a feared pirate and the members of his crew milling about were all most deliberately _not_ meeting his eyes.

Kidd staggers down into the cabins and makes his way to the end of the corridor. His aura of rage is so palpable that several crewmen opt to make effeminate dives into storage cupboards in order to avoid his thunderous wrath.

He reaches the location of his ire and kicks the door open. It falls to the floor and the occupants pause to look at him in surprise.

"Listen you fuckers." He snarls "I don't give a damn what kinky shit you're getting up to down here but you either tone it down or wait until we make port because I swear to Roger that if you keep rocking the ship I'm going to lock Killer into a fucking CHASTITY BELT."

Killers' shirt is in tatters and lines of blood slither all over his toned torso. Sadi-chan has some how managed to get her outfit sliced so it's even _more_ indecent.

"A chastity belt on Killer -chan? ~Mmmmm~ Sounds like fun!"

Kidd swears he can see the leer through his first mates mask and gives it up as a bad cause. The duo quickly lay claim to another room (one with a functioning door) and the crashes recommence.

Perhaps he should just throw them overboard afterall.


	10. Proprietary

Title: Proprietary

Pairing/Characters: Lucci/Robin, CP9  
Rating: M, you can guess the reasons.  
Topic: Obscure characters/rare pairings  
Media: fic

* * *

It's not love, it's never been.

It's sex, possession, domination, cruelty, madness, dependence.

But it's never love.

* * *

Nico Robin _belongs_ to Rob Lucci, not the government.

It's been that way since she was eight years old and will probably be that way until she dies.

* * *

They spar the way most people would kill.

It always ends the same way, with his tongue running up her body, lapping up the blood he spilled and her hands drawing equal across his flesh, smearing salty sweat across open wounds and licking it off her fingers.

* * *

Spandam hates her and blames her for everything that goes wrong from a less than perfect mission (which has never happened) or his most recent coffee spill.

He never does this around Lucci because while he is a weak, foolish man with delusions of grandeur he _fears_ Lucci like something unholy and knows the man would not hesitate to harm him for debasing his _property._

* * *

The last female potential for CP9 died horrifically.

Kalifa tsks and adjusts her glasses. Proof that the woman wasn't intelligent enough in her opinion. Any fool could see that Lucci belongs to Robin and it's unwise to attempt to steal anything from CP9.

* * *

When Lucci wakes in a hospital room he is surprised to see Robin there but then he remembers.

She is his property.

He is her property.

They are ruthless weapons that belong to no-one else.

He reaches out his hand and tugs her onto the mattress, hands sliding up her fishnet-clad legs.

It's not love, it's never been.

It's sex, possession, domination, cruelty, madness, dependence.

But please don't be so foolish as to mistake it for love.

That would be an extremely dangerous mistake to make.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what the hell is going on but has been ten times are funky with formatting recently. It keeps deleting my lines and marks for no goddamn reason!! :(


	11. Parents can't have sex lives

Title: Parents can't have sex lives

Word Count: 299

Character(s): Zoro, Robin, Dragon

Topic: Obscure characters/rare pairings

Media: fic

* * *

They sat at the dinner table in the galley and she gave all of her attention to her book and not the man across from her.

Zoro harrumphed and crinkled his brow.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin murmered as she turned a page in her book.

"I just don't see how this works."

"Well, Zoro-kun, When a man and a woman…"

"I know that part!!" he shrieked "Didn't you even stop to consider Luffy's feelings?"

Robin smiled and peered up from underneath her eyelashes "of course I did. Luffy promise to, ehm, I believe it was 'kick his ass' if he upset me."

Zoro let his head drop to the table and began cursing. "Robin," he hissed "you're _screwing_ the head of the revolutionaries. I'd expect this sort of behaviour from Nami or the cook but you're supposed to be smarter than that."

"I assure you I have put a lot of thought into this. I am not unaware of Dragon-sans charisma, brilliant mind, anti-government angle, rugged good looks, skilled hands..."

Zoro put his hands over his ears and upped his cursing. Luckily Luffy chose this moment to make a snack run.

Zoro snagged him by the collar of his vest and yanked him back. "Luffy, Robin's doing your Dad!! Are you really okay with this?"

Luffy blinked and gave Zoro a funny look. "Why would I have a problem with it?" his face grew dark "Why, is he going to hurt Robin?"

"Not at all" Robin interrupted smoothly "In fact, things are going so well Dragon suggested you try calling me 'Mom'"

Luffy sparkled "Ooo, I've never had a Mom before. Awesome!!"

Zoro decided that this would be an excellent point to nap in the alcohol cupboard and _not come out_ until someone else had sorted this out.

* * *

Edit: This fic won me my first victory in the OP_300 so horrah for that! C:


	12. There's always another dream

Title: There's always another dream

Rating: T

Word Count: 295

Character(s): Hancock, Mihawk

Prompt: Obscure characters/ rare pairings

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Current

* * *

They put more pressure on her after the war.

Now that the marines had advanced their ships the Calm Belt was no longer sufficient protection. They _needed_ her Shichibukai status.

She attended every meeting after that to ensure they would not go back on their word. However, they were more surprised by the presence of Mihawk who also started attending too.

* * *

"Have there been any incursions on your country?" he murmured and regarded her out of the corner of his eye.

She studied him for a moment. What were his motives? "No. They have made no move against us."

"Yet."

The silence says more than either of them could.

* * *

They arrive at the same time and walk to the meeting room together.

He meets her eye and nods respectfully. She returns the gesture.

There are no words but each is hyper aware of the other.

* * *

Whatever the reasons the blame was put entirely on Donflamingo.

He surprised her. Although not the kind to interfere with others battles he fended off all that tried to interfere and let her fight her own battle without distraction.

* * *

He picked her trapped hair free from the doorframe before smoothing and kissing it as he would her hand, never taking his eyes from hers.

* * *

The Shichibukai were threatened with revoking of their status to make them attend.

The ball was stuffed with politicians, officers and _world nobles_.

Before any of the fools could attempt to approach she was swept away to the dance floor by him.

"Stay calm. Remember your people. Their day will come."

His infamous eyes anchored her bloodlust.

* * *

Luffy taught her that not all men were irredeemable.

Mihawk taught her that there were many different kinds of people in the world.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I support this OTP. It's sexy as hell. XD may be expanded into a oneshot at a later date.


	13. Two Brothers

Title: Two Brothers  
Character(s): Robin, Luffy Topic: Myth  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Current Manga

* * *

Romulus built his kingdom on the bones of his brother Remus before vanishing amid suspicious circumstances.

Luffy had been brimming with potential, growing and learning with each day that passed. He _would_ be great, everyone saw that. They were merely waiting for the day.

Then Ace had died and took a little bit of Luffy with him.

=A=A=A=

Robin was a student of history in all forms. She knew Myth was merely a deteriorated version of modern record keeping.

She watched her captain and saw the trail he blazed through the New World. What was once a rising star had become a merciless supernova, scorching all that lay in its' path.

At first she idly wondered how history would remember him but then she feared.

=A=A=A=

They _knew_ how Ace had died, _they _knew the truth but truth was such a fragile and easily warped thing.

What was once a desperate rescue of the son of the former king by his beloved adopted brother would soon be twisted.

You didn't need to be a historian to see what way that it would go. Much like the story of Romulus and Remus everyone knew one story but no one knew what had really happened.

One day people would tell the story of the terrifying Pirate King who murdered the heir to the throne and ran rampant over the world plunging society into a horrifying war.

=A=A=A=

Robin grieved at this very real possibility and resolved to fight it in the only way she knew how.

Her nails would break and her fingers bleed but she would build a history that could not be destroyed or denied, merely concealed. She had learned her lesson from the Poneglyphs and now she would use it well.

* * *

A/N: This was actually my own prompt from the week I won but I dedicated myself to doing at least one entry a week and saw no reason to break that. C:

One a side note I am having very strongly worded issues with the site including the propensity it has to randomly delete words and abuse my formatting.


	14. The Book Of His Life

Title: The Book of his life.

Rating: Gen

Word Count: 199

Character(s): Sabo, Ace, Luffy

Prompt: Ink

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Current Manga

* * *

Sabo knew his letters well. In fact, he was technically the most educated person on the mountain. His studies had begun so young that he honestly couldn't remember a time when he couldn't read or write. He didn't mind though. Sabo _liked_ stories.

Sabo never knew what inspired the idea originally but he held onto the thought and cherished it until it consumed him totally. He wanted to write a great book.

An enormous tome of travels and adventures that covered all of the seas. He wanted to paint pictures of the lands he would see and fill his book with all of the wonderful things out there. This book as going to go round the world and end up in the hands of other children who would cheer him on before going off on their own adventures.

Meeting Ace only spurred him on harder. Luffy hardened his resolve.

Sabo would travel the seas with his brothers and write the greatest book ever, one that comprised of their adventures. A true story of real people living out in the wide world and not hiding behind status and stone walls.

He and his brothers.

It was going to be great.


	15. Warrior of God

Title: Warrior of God

Word Count: 284

Character(s): Akainu, Oc

Topic: The Seven Deadly Sins

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): For Sabaody and the Admirals

Rating: T

* * *

He knew what was right and what was wrong. He _knew_ the distinction between the two. He knew this more than the rest of the rotten world.

His family worshipped the Celestial Sky Dragon and recognised the World Nobles as the true inheritors of his divine will. They had to be protected a_t all costs_ and to hell with the rest of them.

To pay your life to them was the greatest honour you could imagine. Countless generations of his family had dedicated their lives to the marine corps in order to properly serve the will of god.

He fought and slew all in the name of his glorious god and the honour of his family name. The holy men on his native island praised him for his dedicated to the celestial will.

He steeled himself and understood the need for bloodshed. For there could be no repentance when your existence was deemed to go against the will of god. He was fighting a war where cowardice was unacceptable and failure was a blight.

He would be the sword, the spear, the very hand that would purge the world of those abhorrent to gods' will.

The woman cringed and hugged her grossly expanded abdomen as she shrieked and begged for the life of her unborn child.

Unmarried. A sin.

Anti-government. A sin.

Pirate sympathiser. A sin.

Likely lover of the so called 'Pirate King'. A sin.

She begged and she pleaded as she shrank away desperately begging as she cried out for her dark haired lover.

"Your child." He began "the very existence of your child is a sin. It should not exist in this world."

The brunette wailed in despair and Sakazuki struck.

* * *

Edit: This prompt won for the relevant week. (thus allowing me to defeat thesacredandprofane in glorious battle.) XD


	16. Mark of a Captain

Title: Mark of a Captain.

Word Count: 288

Character(s): Usopp, Luffy

Topic: Costume

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): None unless you dare to come to the comm. Without any appreciation for Captain Usopp

Rating: Gen

* * *

It never really fit right upon his head and for a long time Usopp could never figure out why.

It was the right size for one thing. Nami had helped Luffy choose it. She wouldn't have picked Usopp a hat like that at all but Luffy had put his foot down as Captain and insisted.

Maybe it was because it wasn't worn enough. Usopp had tried it on but it never felt _right_. He stored it carefully in their bunks and took it out every so often to look at it. He puzzled over it for a while but he soon realised that it was an impermeable slice of Luffy-logic which led to Usopp staring in bafflement at his own personal straw hat every other week.

When the day came that Luffy ran his fingers through his hair instead of adjusting his hat Usopp thought he understood just a little bit.

The captain wore a hat.

Shanks had given Luffy his hat because the child had needed it more than he had. Luffy hadn't finished with the straw hat and eh had to give it back to Shanks anyway so he got Usopp his own.

Usopp wasn't quite a captain yet because Luffy was captain and Usopp was his sniper and liar to boot. But Luffy knew that his friend would get there one day and a hat would help him on his way.

In the end Captain Usopp hadn't needed his straw hat but he gave it to a blonde, curly haired Captain Banchina when she decided to set out for Raftel in the wake of the Pirate King.

Usopp didn't think a captain needed a straw hat but he somehow believed that the pirate king did.


	17. Holding godhood in your hand

Title: Holding godhood in your hand

Word Count: 290

Character(s): Trafalgar Law, Ocs.

Topic: Heart

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Sabaody, Supernovas, current.

Rating: M for horror with the surgeon of death.

* * *

Law was a god.

It made perfect sense back then. What he did, it was something that only gods could do so it made sense that he was one too. Of course, he never mentioned it aloud. He wasn't mad and he knew everyone would take it the wrong way.

Law was eight when he had his epiphany. When he first felt the thrill of that high. It was when his mother died, came back to life and died again.

His parents had been fighting again. They were all politeness and 'Law, do what we say' in public but once the doors were closed they started into their personal entwined brutality. They had gone too far and his father had buried a breadknife in her sternum.

Law, loving his mother like he never did his father, had cut open his fathers chest and removed his heart. His childish intentions had been to replace the ruined organ in his mother and he found himself entranced by the feel of the beat.

Moving as if dreaming he had drawn on the experience he had gained investigating the local fauna and sewn up his mother and the pulsating organ.

She had struggled for a short time (minutes? hours? His fascination dominated his sense of time) before the heart lost viability but for a moment he had succeeded. Law had felt a beating heart in his hand and realised what a god must feel.

He searched for it then. That sense of power and glory. Trafalgar Law would master living and dying in this way and experience it all because he was a god and he would hold dominion over the very flow of life. It made perfect sense, he was already halfway there.


	18. O Brother, Where art thou?

Title: O Brother, Where art thou?  
Word Count: 282  
Character(s): Luffy, Strawhats.  
Topic: Bonds  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Current manga.  
Rating: Gen

* * *

There comes a point where he is beyond all grief and all there is left is blissful exhaustion. At this he promptly collapses and spends and untold amount of time drifting in and out of consciousness.

A shadow is cast over him and he feels warmth on his cheek, hot breath and tears that are not his own. There is a rasping quality to the muted voice and he recognises it from his own.

Luffy lies across someones back as they carry him somewhere new. Their voice still possesses the raspy quality of someone who has cried too much but his tone is wistful and cheerful telling Luffy stories constantly and keeping him company even though Luffy can barely comprehend his own state of consciousness.

The heavy tread of Jimbei is with them always and his gruff tone can be heard conversing with this strangely familiar ally.

Other voices come and go and Luffy begins to note familiar scents. The person carrying him is a man that smells of seawater, books and steel. A strange mix but Luffy adds it to the list of things he knows about this person.

More and more voices and familiar scents come and surround him, enveloping him in a warmth that makes him want to cry again. They're returning to him at last and this person is helping them find him.

Eventually, a voice he recognises as his first mate joins the hubbub and he starts to awaken to a crowded room where he has been placed on a bed surrounded by his nakama.

"Just what is your connection to Luffy?" Zoro asks.

The man adjusts his hat. "He is my only brother in this world."


	19. A Good Man

Title: A Good Man  
Word Count: 300  
Character(s): Thatch, Marco, Teach, Whitebeard pirates  
Topic: Adore  
Spoiler(s): Well, Thatch and his fate  
Rating: gen

* * *

Thatch was a good man. Everyone said it and everyone agreed.

He was everyone's friend, mentor to all rookies and a person you could trust with your secrets. Everyone looked up to Thatch and loved him as a brother. Then he was killed by one of their own.

In fact, he was really the sort of guy that shouldn't be a pirate at all. He should've been ensconced in a snug little house somewhere with a loving wife raising several children who would all learn to be truly good people from him before going out into the world.

But while he did have a wife and sons he left them to follow Oyaji. They waved him off and welcomed him heartily whenever he came back to visit. He sent most of his loot home to them and had often brought his crewmates to visit.

When Marco and Vista went to break the news they accepted it blankly, thanked them kindly and told them to get the hell out of their lives before they called the Marines.

While his family could accept him following his dreams, protecting his comrades and dying in the service of a truly great man like Whitebeard they could not accept the particular circumstances that had been handed to Thatch.

They blamed Whitebeard, they blamed Teach but most of all they blamed the entire crew for accepting such a man into their bosom.

Thatch was indeed, a good man. He didn't deserve to be betrayed by someone he trusted and they would never forgive them for that.

To his family, it had been very simple. Thatch had been killed by his crew for a piece of loot.

When Marco looked at things in the coldest possible terms he realised this, that it was exactly what had happened.


	20. Native Son

Title: Native Son  
Warning: Contains Garp and angst.  
Character(s): Garp, Dadan, Makino, Luffy  
Topic: Adore  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Current. Chapter 550+

* * *

He knew Dadan would be waiting for him. He knew she would attack him and he knew that for all her griping she dearly loved her boys and he didn't expect her to forgive him for the death of Ace when she had already lost a son before.

(_Garp never did get to truly thank Sabo for what he did for the boys._)

He had known that Makino would cry along with everyone else. (_He wonders vaguely though when everyone would stop crying_.)

Dadan storms off leaving him sitting there with blood running down his neck (_He had been actually hoping she'd hit him a bit more than that but her words drove home something he already knew and while not as cathartic it hurts a lot more._)

Then they ask about Luffy. Cry for reassurances that the rookie pirate who defeated _two_ shichibukai, _decimated_ the most feared assassination squad in the world and possesses a bounty of over three hundred million beli. They're desperate to hear that _Luffy's all right._

Garp thinks back to what the Shichibukai 'Hawk-eyes' had muttered to him before he vanished in the same direction as 'Red-haired' but this isn't what the man meant. This situation isn't an aspect of Luffys' power.

Their gratitude and relief at the news that Luffy still lives is something else entirely. It's tears for one of their own.

Fuusha village is the place where the quest began and the place where it will eventually end as all epic adventures do and despite everything that has been lost Luffy will be welcomed a hero no matter what sort of man he becomes now.

Garp wonders if Luffy has realised that there are still people in the world who are with him even in his grief.


	21. Lessons on the Wide World

Title: Lessons on the wide world

Word Count: 292  
Character(s): Killer  
Topic: School

Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Supernovas  
Rating: M

Warning: Mutilation….:C and moar angst! (It's worse I'm getting not better)

* * *

He was still a boy when they took his eyes.

There had been no reason but he remembered their laughter and silently internalised the lesson they had taught him.

His sister had bandaged him and he still remembers the sound and feel of her hair as she leant in to aid him.

They danced in the woods, twirling and dodging until he could _feel_ the air around him. Once he achieved that there was a certain renewed sense of freedom to the world.

He grew cruel and cold. They thought it was resentment stemming from his new disabilities but he did not see it that way. He was young, strong and could _see_ more than those who still depended on their eyes. The boy had graduated to a cool and collected young man that remembered his lessons well.

They came again and taught him another lesson, using his sister this time. He smelt the blood, felt the temperature and movement in the air and knew she was dying.

The woman had reached out grasping for him but he had merely kicked her clutching fingers aside and mused on this further lesson.

He turned on his heel and followed those that had dispensed his most important life lessons in order to return the favour.

They had screamed, he remained impassive and disapprovingly realised that they had not learned the lessons they had been teaching.

The people had cautiously cheered the lessons he had given until he promptly turned to their education.

The strong prosper and they do as they will. He learned this lesson and bred it into his bones. He was strong…and they were not.

The world was built by the strong, so he decided to go and seek a piece of it.


	22. Our Broer sister

Title: Our Bro..er sister.

Word Count: 300

Character(s): Ace, Whitebeard pirates  
Topic: Crack

Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Impel Down

Rating: T

A/N: I have no idea why the site spaces out the above like that...

* * *

"So, long story short I'm a woman now and for some reason that Iva-san is still investigating I'm currently unable to be changed back to my original gender." Ace concluded with a clap of his hands "So, what's for dinner?"

Marco made a pained noise and pinched the bridge of his nose "_Never again._ You are _never_ going anywhere unsupervised again."

Ace pouted "Well, that's not very nice Marco. We're nakama! You're supposed to accept me no matter what I look like."

Whitebeard choose not to say anything but merely massaged his temples with one massive hand and reached for the sake with the other. Stefan, sensing his masters' distress, whined piteously and Haruta quickly squatted down to reassure the normally cheerful hound.

Jozu shook his head heavily. It was going to be one of those days. "At least he, she, whatever is wearing a top. Thanks for that Izou."

Izou arched one finely shaped eyebrow. "Well we cannot let Ace-_chan_ go around like he's accustomed to."

"Ah, Izou, I'm really hot. Can I please take this shirt off?" Ace whined.

"LIKE HELL!"

Apparently there was a consensus on that topic.

"Ace my son, daughter, however you prefer to be addressed." Whitebeard sighed "As long as you are female _you will_ continue to wear clothing that covers your…_chest_."

Ace pouted and Izou took pity on him. "Look Ace-chan. How about we go shopping and get you some comfortable clothes to wear until Iva-sama gets this sorted out."

"Yeah, about that." Ace nervously scratched the back of his head "Iva-san was serious when he said he couldn't turn me back."

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to learn how to appreciate the fine art of 'feminine support' because you're not getting back on this ship without some sort of bra."


	23. Who's The Daddy?

Title: Who's the Daddy?

Word Count: 295

Character(s): Shanks, Mihawk, Marco, Benn, Red-hair pirates, Whitebeard pirates  
Topic: Crack

Media: fic  
Spoiler(s):  
Rating: M for implied adult activities. *tsk-tsk* gender-bendering.

* * *

Yasopp had been sleeping off an appreciable hangover when the sounds of vicious battle had woken him. However, he found the first mate working his way through a packet of cigarettes with an expression of someone who had been through so much that nothing perturbed him anymore and he was just waiting for it all to be over so he could wade in and clean up the mess.

The gunner scratched his head and watched as the battle continued. Vista had leapt in to defend Marco but he was finding it hard pressed to hold the irritated swordsman off.

Benn, taking pity on the man decided to explain. "Captain's pregnant."

"I see. Congrats to her…" Yasopp mused "and judging by the way Hawk-eyes is gunning for Marco, the pineapple head is the father?"

Lucky Roo snickered and Benn rolled his eyes to heaven "Do you remember that joint party last month? Well it could have been either of them."

"Oh? OH? But I thought the Captain and Mihawk were all" Yasopp made a vague gesture with his hand.

"They are. There were _three_ in that bed."

"I could have gone without knowing that actually. I guess he _disapproves_ of the possibility…Wait, is she trying to break it up now?"

Benn uttered a curse and leaned over the side before yelling at Shanks. "Women in your condition do not put themselves at risk Dammit!"

Mihawk ceased his attacks on Marco, who beat a hasty retreat skyward, and began bickering with the red-headed Yonkou.

Lucky Roo took a ponderous bite of his breakfast "When do you think they're going to get a proper test done by the doctor?"

"When they calm down, I suppose. More importantly," Benn lit up another cigarette "I'm going to be the godfather."

* * *

A/N: I should come with a warning label. *Shakes head in despair* I apologise to the world but there's no curing me now. XD. Shanks is so epic that his character transcends such trivialities as gender boundaries through the power of sheer awesome. (Plus Fem!Shanks clearly has some _killer_ negotiation/seduction skills….so no change there!)


	24. Rations

Title: Rations

Word Count: 298

Character(s): Sanji  
Topic: Mental Illness

Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Baratie arc, all crewmembers  
Rating: Gen

* * *

Before he prepares breakfast he checks the supplies. He inspects the quality of the food, the expiration date and the precise contents of the pantry. Then, he sits down with a notebook and carefully works out how long the food will last if they stay on course.

Then he works out how long he can _make _it last if they don't.

Once he has done that he works out who will be the first to starve if he has made a mistake, then the second before all the rest. Despite his 'experience' if push comes to shove only Brooke and Franky will last out the rest.

Once he has done this, then and _only _then will he prepare the breakfast.

He does the same before he prepares the snacks or any meal.

He carries the small notebook with him at all times and burns the previous list once he has written the new one.

He gets up in the middle of the night and performs a stock take. He counts all of the canned goods and carefully arranges them while he checks the expiration date. The perishables are checked three times and rearranged twice.

He checks and updates his list several times throughout the day. His fingers itch towards his pocket and he distracts himself by lighting another cigarette.

Brooke meets him in the kitchen a couple of weeks after he joined up with them. He twiddles with the strings of his violin and tells Sanji to put him first on the list. He can go without food, the others cannot.

The cook folds his arms over his head and shakes quietly then because the musician is right, it's the sensible thing to do should the worst come to pass and it rails against everything Sanji holds dear.


	25. The Quality Of Mercy

Title: The Quality of Mercy  
Word Count: 300  
Character(s): Killer  
Topic: Mental Illness  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Supernovas

Rating: M

* * *

He showed mercy once.

The pirate had thrown himself at his feet, blubbering shamefully, as he begged for his life. They had attacked their island and they show remorse once they discover a capable defender? How utterly revolting.

Nonetheless he had stayed his hand and told the man to leave and never return. It was a generous quality in a man, as they had told him, to be merciful.

He had sailed to a neighbouring island and returned to a smouldering ruin. The people had been killed or rather, he noted with a detached sense for detail, tortured. The women…he would not do such things himself, only the weakest sort of men used them like that, and as for the children…

He had followed the trail until he found them. The crew that had destroyed the only life he knew.

He recognised their leader, he had spared that man so he could return his mercy with monstrosity.

He cast aside his name then, his life, his home and the cruel self-destructive lie of mercy.

He spared a man once and his revenge was brutal and complete.

Never again, he swore, never would he be so foolish as to stay his blade against an opponent. To leave a man alive only to breathe in bile and hatred cursing the one who had preserved their pitiful existence.

He showed mercy once and only once reminding himself of the cost every day until the day came when he was _commanded_ to stay his hand and he found he couldn't. He wanted to obey his Captain but it was beyond his capabilities in this matter.

He sprayed the blood far and was somewhat surprised that it was no longer that he _refused_ the benefit of mercy.

Killer had lost the freedom to dispense it.

* * *

A/N: I don't like insulting your intelligence but someone (you know who you are) read this and claimed it doesn't fit the theme. Well it does. It really does but not being a psychologist nor an expert in the complicated field known as 'mental health' I'm afraid I don't actually know the technical name for what's going on with (one of) my favourite supernova(s) but I'm pretty sure it has 'compulsion', 'psychosis' or 'trauma' in the name. XD


	26. The Place We Come Home To One Day

Title: The place we come home to one day.  
Word Count: 294  
Character(s): Luffy, Ace  
Topic: Dreams  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Current

Rating: Gen.

* * *

He runs up the mountain path, reaches the house and Mama is there. She's cooked an _enormous_ meal with lots of meat and he tells her everything. While they eat he tells her all about Shanks, Ace, his adventures, his nakama and everything else.

She ruffles his hair and grins (just in the same way he does) and he makes his way down the mountain side before he wakes up.

After Ray-ossan travels with him to ring the ox bell it is different once more.

When he dashes up the dusty path there is a second set of footsteps and when he reaches the door Ace barges in behind him, grinning like a loon. Luffy isn't surprised though. There's a blonde lady there and a moustache guy who's grinning like anything, both really pleased to see them.

The dinner is even bigger than normal and they're about to dig in when the old man shows up laughing in his gruff manner and slapping both brothers on the shoulders so hard that they spew their drinks across the table.

Luffy tells Mama and the others everything with Ace adding in a few bits and pieces he leaves out and the old man occasionally adds a few things.

When dessert rolls round, they ask him to stay a little while longer but Luffy refuses and insists that he has to go. He gives Mama a quick hug and embraces Ace tightly because he knows it will be a very long time until he sees him again.

He leaves then and runs down the mountain path because he has his nakama to find now so he can't stay in that place.

Luffy wakes up on the deck surrounded by the Kuja pirates. It's a whole new day.


	27. Zoro And The Mystery Of The FloppyFringe

Title: Zoro and the mystery of the floppy fringe.  
Word Count: 296  
Character(s): Zoro, Sanji  
Topic: Assume  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): None

Rating: T for language.

* * *

The first time Zoro insults his fringe Sanji does his best to kick the ever loving shit out of him because that's just how they roll.

The second time he passes comment he demands to know what Sanji is hiding under that hair. The cook responds by cutting his alcohol allowance to violent ends.

The swordsman tries a different tack after that. He couches his concerns in terms of battle necessities. Zoro claims that he needs to adjust his fighting to account for his blind spot. Sanji flicks his cigarette into the first mates eye and they fight an extra time that day.

"I have 20/20 vision shitty fucking marimo!" he roars before doing a little twisty feint thing that _nearly_ takes his head off in retaliation.

Eventually Zoro decides it's something else entirely when looking in one of the magazines that Nami periodically steals from…somewhere or other. He accuses the chef of being a fashion victim. This time, Sanji actually succeeds on breaking his nose for the first time. (but not the last)

Some time after that he settles on it being a scar. It's stupid to be ashamed of a scar but the crap-cook is stupid so it's entirely possible. For this accusation Sanji attacks from on high. It's a good fight at any rate.

He forgets about it for a while but weeks, months, ages later it actually occurs to him to stop jumping to conclusions and actually _ask_.

Sanji can see just fine. His other eyebrow was not what Zoro was expecting at any rate. This eye is a different colour than the other but for some reason extra sensitive to light. Zoro remains suspicious and Sanji tells him the rest is not his business anyway.

They fight once more, just because.


	28. Never Trust The Grapevine

Title: Never trust the grapevine.  
Word Count: 277  
Character(s): Smoker, Tashigi  
Topic: Assume  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Smoker and Alabasta minimum.

Rating: Gen

* * *

The gossip…

Commodore Smoker is a man possessed.

He's intent on capturing the Straw-hat pirates, he won't let anyone else take that honour (duty) from him.

Some commend him for his dedication, others glare disapprovingly either at the extent of his perceived dedication or his singleminded pursuit.

He had them marked as a dangerous element way back when they docked at Loguetown.

'Perceptive' some whispered in approval. Detractors point out how he let them get away…multiple times.

No respect for authority the upper ranks screamed. The man rejected a medal for gods sake. 'Humble' the others said 'because all that he needs is his duty.'

The truth…

Smoker did not listen to gossips.

He is intent on capturing the straw-hats but he is perfectly intent on capturing any other pirate that crossing his line of sight too. He's pretty well invested in equal opportunity that way.

All pirates are dangerous as far as he's concerned. Some simply possess more firepower than others. Each and every one he can reach will be taken down, simple as that.

He didn't earn that medal. He didn't appreciate the cover-up. His ensign had been wounded in multiple ways.

He didn't care for red tape. He wanted to get out there and do his damn job.

All Smoker needs is his cigars, his jutte, Tashigi and a ship to get them there. His job was to stop pirates and protect civilians so that's what he was going to do.

Strawhat was no more than an excuse to set sail once more. No more and no less. Smoker would do what he considered his duty. God help all who stand in his way.


	29. Last Of The Rhumba Crew

Title: The last of the Rhumba crew  
Word Count: 299

Character(s): Brooke, Laboon, strawhats  
Topic: Reconcile  
Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Thriller Bark  
Rating:gen

* * *

It had been so many years since they had parted ways, since they had failed to keep their promise and return to meet once more. Brooke has tall, lean and had an enormous afro but all the same, he didn't look much like he did when they had first met.

He didn't voice his secret fears but he was sure that his crew knew them anyway. Would Laboon recognise him? Would he still sing like he used to? Would he? Could he forgive Brooke for taking so long?

Luffy had told him about their meeting at Reverse mountain. Laboon had given up hope and his captain had given it back to him. Just like he had done for Brooke.

The skeletal musician had followed the rookie into the New World and beyond, travelling further than Yorkii and the others had ever managed to. But now that the moment had come, he found himself hesitant and afraid.

This, this _monstrous_ creature was their cute little Laboon? Brooke nervously twiddled with his violin and Usopp held the dial tone for him. It was, so much to ask but Brooke still desperately hoped. Standing in full view of the gigantic eye he began to play, the song echoing around him once more as he could almost feel _all_ of his nakama singing all around him.

Binks Sake rang across the waters and Laboon began crying out, tears forming in his eyes as he recognised his long lost friend. The song and the wails of the sea creature echoed along the same beat as the final two members of the Rhumba pirates celebrated once more.

Brooke wept in joy once, then he lifted his instrument and played again. This time with Laboon and the Straw hats all joining in.

An old promise fulfilled.


	30. He Who Is Left Alive

Title: He who is left alive  
Word Count: 296

Character(s): Marco, Ace, Whitebeard, OCs  
Topic: Reconcile  
Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Current  
Rating: gen

* * *

Marco never forgave her for dying.

It was the cruellest and most terrible thing she could have done to him but she managed to do it anyway.

As if it wasn't enough that that bastard had stolen their son away (_no more than a fluttering heartbeat beneath his hand_) but she hadn't recovered either (_wasting, pale, so thin when she should have been flush and tan)_

Staring down at the grave (_that he had dug alone_) and the lovingly carved headstones (_that he had hewn out under his own strength_) he stood there and tried to decide whether to walk away or simply hurl himself in after them.

Then he thought of her smile (_the way her mouth would twitch, her eyelids would droop to half mast and then how they would glow in the fading light._) and walked away.

Oyaji had given him life, love and the family he so sorely craved (_since his had been torn away_) but that had been stolen away too.

So many of his brothers had been swept from his grasp and Ace. Poor Ace, who had looked at them as if he had been surprised that someone genuinely wanted him.

It was a full circle then. He had started out standing at a two freshly dug graves and there he was once more. Only now, instead of righteous anger and bitterness, there was only a strange sort of hollowness and grief.

He returned to his homeland then, just for a moment, where he could trace their names on dirty stone. He wonders again, why she had died too.

He presses a kiss to the stone and tells them to keep Ace and Oyaji company until he gets there.

It would be a while yet until he could follow after.


	31. A Thread Of Understanding

Title: A thread of understanding  
Word Count: 299

Character(s): Ace  
Topic: Reconcile  
Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Current  
Rating: gen

* * *

He sat on the edge, legs dangling into the seawater as the boy chattered on. The kid was pretty scrawny looking and if he had to use a word to describe him it would either be scruffy or wiry. Nonetheless he chattered on with an enormous grin as he talked well, _at_ Ace rather than _to_ him but Ace suspected the bratling hadn't figured it out yet.

Oi, Kid." Ace examined him carefully "Do you have a dream?"

"Yeah, you bet!" The boy bounced excitedly and moved closer "I'll set out to sea and see the entire world."

Ace smiled as he listened, thinking strangely of Luffy and Sabo.

"Then, I'm going to gather a bunch of guys to be my crew. Great guys who'll have my back. A real family you know?"

Ace laughed a little and smiled approvingly. Yeah, he had experienced that. A crew like that, really couldn't be beat. The boy leaned in close to whisper the next part, a blush across his cheeks.

"Then, when I've had a load of adventures I'm going to marry _her_." the boy flapped his hands in an embarrassed manner "Then we'll have a bunch'a kids that are awesome like me and really, really strong like her (and pretty too)"

The boy looked out to the water then and his face took on a determined aspect "And I won't leave anyone behind. I'll stay and protect them with everything I have because…being alone...it's the worst."

Ace wondered how they had gotten to this place seeing the last thing he could remember was pain, Luffy and an indescribable warmth. The waters fanned out in front of the pair to an endless horizon.

He took in the scenery and couldn't help but agree. "Yeah," he murmured "Being alone…is the absolute worst."


	32. Paints

Title: Paints  
Word Count: 212

Character(s): Usopp  
Topic: Rainbow  
Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Strawhat crewmembers  
Rating: Gen

* * *

The afternoon was balmy and cool when Usopp sat down to paint.

He smoothed out the paper, adjusted his paints and lifted his brush.

Red, for Luffy, that streaked across the page in a blaze and stole your attention.

Green, for Zoro, vibrant and pulsating. Alive in its' light. ('Marimo indeed' he mused.)

Orange, for Nami. For the Mikan cat thief there could be no other option.

Yellow, for himself. (Not for cowardice but rather for the sands and the colour of her hair.)

Blue ,for Sanji. The seas he loved and of the 'promised land' he sought.

Pink, for Chopper. His hat, Sakura and the hopes that were handed down to him.

Robin, was purple. Rich and sensuous, deep enough to flutter away into the shadows and yet speaking of something precious if long forgotten.

Franky was a cyan blue, the limitless sky reaching out towards the horizon to where his ship would carry them.

Brooke, unsurprisingly, was black. The colour of death and formality and a jumping off point from which he could paint in a different medium, bringing light to a dark canvas.

Stripes of colour splashed across the page in no coherent shape, image or form. Luffy peered over his shoulder and grinned.

"Ooh, Usopp you're painting us!"


	33. A Rainbow Of Bruises

Title: A rainbow of bruises  
Word Count: 298

Character(s): Luffy, Ace, Sabo

Topic: Rainbow  
Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Sabo, Mount Colbo  
Rating: Gen

* * *

When Luffy had a bath (or rather was tossed into the soapy water by Ace and Sabo) he took a moment to examine his wounds.

Luffy was really tough (future pirate kings had to be) but he still gathered an impressive collection of scrapes and bruises on a day to day basis. From their hunting on the mountaintop (Mmm, gator.), the fights with the denizens of the dump and of course from their daily hundred battles. (He'd beat them soon enough and then they'd be sorry they'd doubted him.)

But they were _good_ bruises. They were bruises he'd gotten scrambling after his brothers through the forest. The mottled brown spot on his hip was from last Tuesday where he'd been knocked against the trunk of a tree by a bear.

Scratches he'd earned through sparring with Sabo and Ace daily. The purpling spot just beneath his chin was from where Ace had kicked him yesterday. (He'd yelled at them for that. Biting his tongue had _not_ been fun.)

Scrapes from their escapades through the town and dump. The blue and yellow mark on his back was where the alley rat had struck him from behind. (Ace had been _pissed_. Sabo had to pull him off the guy in the alley.)

These were _good_ bruises. They weren't like the ones he'd gotten from Higuma when he couldn't do anything to defend Shanks and only got hurt. Now, even when he fell, he was able to get back up and help his nakama. Multicoloured pattern of scratches and bar strikes across his body non-withstanding.

Sabo tossed a tub of water over Ace and the freckled boy shouted in outrage before snagging his own tub. Luffy laughed and leaned over the end of his bathtub. Yeah, they were _really_ good bruises.


	34. Fruit

Title: Fruit

Word Count: 270

Character(s): OC

Topic: Smooth

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): None

Rating: Gen

* * *

A piece of fruit was a priceless treasure. The colour, the smell, the taste. All of the features added up to the experience.

The weight in his hand and the manner in which his fingers effortlessly glided over the skin. It was merely a prelude to the feast. For him, a fruit was a precious treasure.

The sensation as his teeth cut into the skin, sweet flavour filling his mouth that was all part of the experience.

It was not gold or jewels that the people desired but the succulent flesh of fresh fruit.

He would have been satisfied with his life but for the appearance of that man.

That man had come to his homeland, exuding a presence unlike anything anything that he had ever encountered in his life.

It was power, strength and dominion. The man met his eyes and for the first time in his life he felt a desire to see the outside world.

"Ah," he thought "I want to follow this person."

But while this man, this general, was strength personified he was not.

For a moment he remained in the dirt, the sad little man in a pathetic little country where the greatest joy was honestly a fresh piece of fruit and the people never reached for anything else.

The fruit in his hand smelled sweet and delicious. A quick dessert and then he would have nothing until the next time a crate was shipped into port.

The peach tumbled to the dirt as he left it behind and followed his captain.

The next fruit he ate tasted foul like some sort of poison.


	35. Same Old, Same Old

Title: Same Old, Same Old.

Word Count: 295

Character(s): Bon-chan, Strawhats, Supernovas, Garp.

Topic: Shenanigans

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Supernovas

Rating: T

* * *

Bon-chan finished checking his makeup and snapped his compact shut. He smoothed down the ruffled shirt and jacket front of his purple trim suit and pulled in his chair. He nodded to Brooke and the skeletal musician poured him a nicely steaming cup of earl grey.

"So, bones-chan." He began "What have I missed while I was away?"

Brooke sipped his tea calmly "Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

Ace flew across the deck in a streak of flames and cursing. Bonney followed him in pursuit shouting something about 'barbecues' and 'thievery'.

Sparks flew with abandon as Killer and Zoro whipped out their weapons and began to duel ferociously. The card table was overturned and chips flew everywhere, ending the game prematurely. Nami shrieked in outrage and brandished her climatact at Hawkins who immediately turned into straw, lassoed up his winnings and made for his own ship.

Sanji sat in his cage, reading a cook book and planning dinner in a resigned manner as Luffy fought Garp for the honour, freedom and culinary skills of his cook.

Law and Chopper held their medical seminar under the guise of a fight but as they both came out of it with wounds and some valuable new medicinal knowledge no one was really sure which it was. Either way there was blood on the deck. (And a few scalpels buried in flesh courtesy of Kaya.)

There was a sharp crack and a cry of pain (we think) as Robin disciplined Sadi-chan and Kidd for getting too 'fresh.'

Franky was shouting down the den-den mushi as he negotiated with Iceburg and Usopp took down the details of the design.

Bon-chan nibbled on a new brownie recipe of Sanji and dabbed at his mouth. Nothing unusual worth mentioning then.


	36. Our God Is A Benevolent One

Title: Our God Is A Benevolent One.

Word Count: 296

Character(s): Marco, Ace, Whitebeard pirates

Topic: Shenanigans

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Whitebeard crew

Rating: T

* * *

Marco smiled kindly as he accepted the sloshing bowl from the native girl before sitting back on his throne which was, incidentally, lavishly decorated with flowers.

"You're not going to drink that are you?" Ace wrinkled his nose in disgust glancing at what was very clearly blood in the bowl.

Marco gave him a disapproving look. "The people here worship me as an incarnation of their _god_. If I refused their offerings it would be inestimable rude." He calmly took a slug of the still-cooling liquid. "Of course, if I _did_ they'd assume the end-of-days was upon them and the streets would run red with blood."

"Right then," Ace wrinkled his nose "So, whats's with this outfit and the place of honour that was forced upon me. I mean this piece here is _clearly_ a breast-band."

Marco nodded graciously to his latest worshipper as he explained "You were _warned_ not to use your Devil Fruit on this island. It's your own fault that they now think you're my bride…or concubine. I'm not sure, the translation is a little dodgy."

The First Commander sighed in a put upon manner at the horrified expression of Ace and ruffled his hair.

"Cheer up, eh? They'll simply feed you well whenever you visit. It's not half as bad as that island where Thatch got married."

He cut off the younger man blandly before he could enquire "In a traditional wedding dress. A bet got out of hand."

Ace buried his face in his hands. "Only Thatch, Only him."

Marco snorted. "Hey, that's my high priest you're talking about there. Show some respect."

Meanwhile Thatch had donned the ornate headdress and was busy leading the local worshippers in a strangely familiar dance of worship that seemed to involve _lots_ of booty-shaking.

* * *

This entry claimed victory for this particular week! :D Yay!


	37. Living Under Oppressive Rule

Title: Living Under Oppressive Rule

Word Count: 293

Character(s): Sanji, Straw-hats.

Topic: Seize

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Sanji, motivations etc.

Rating: M for language.

* * *

It was a lovely peaceful day on the Going Merry when it happened. The fact that the next day was the crew laundry day should have been forewarning but nonetheless they were caught by surprise when Sanji kicked open the door to the mens quarters, sneered around his cigarette and declared it was time for inspections.

"Dear god, it's a raid!" Usopp wailed and was thwarted in his escape attempts by Sanji stomping on his spine and lunging over the sniper into his belongings.

"And what is _this_?" Sanji snarled, his fury measurable by the cloud of smoke circling his head like the fumes of a volcano.

"Gah! Sanji, those are the peppers I use for my firestars-myspinemyspinemyspine-you _know_ this!"

"Rules are rules shitty longnose!" Sanji snarls and evicts Usopp out onto the deck.

Zoro is woken by Sanji kicking his bunk and removing all of the alcohol from his bunk.

"You should know better by now marimo! No foodstuffs outside of the designated areas and that includes that pisswater you call alcohol."

Zoro snored in response and slept on although how he was sleeping on that collection of misshapen bottles in the first place was beyond comprehension.

Sanji, unforgiving in his wrath, wheeled around and grimly puffed on his cigarette as he faced the bunk of one Monkey D. Luffy.

With a quick movement, he jerked the sheets back and screamed in horror. Luffy had gone above and beyond the call of duty when it came to breaking Sanjis rules on food safety, management and proper usage.

The punishment was swift and brutal. The Captain was tied to the mast and put on a strict diet until he promised to respect the rules of food. Eating in bed gives you indigestion anyway.


	38. The Sound Of Other People

Title: The Sound Of Other People.

Word Count: 266

Character(s): Luffy.

Topic: Listen

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Up to the break.

Rating: Gen

* * *

When Luffy had lived alone, the house had been too quiet. It was scary when Grandpa had been called back to the Marines and left him alone. Luffy hadn't been able to sleep.

Makino eventually took him back to her tavern with her and although he still officially lived in that lonely house his lullaby became the sounds of the customers downstairs and Makino moving about her bedroom. He'd roll over, hear the sounds of the waves from the shore and sleep well.

Living with the bandits it had always been easy to sleep. They snorted, murmured, rasped, coughed and snored heavily. Even when he moved out into a new 'house' there had been the gentle sounds of his brothers' breathing to lull him asleep. He could sleep anywhere he could still hear the sounds of people that were alive.

The bunks of his crewmates were comfort itself. Zoro and his constant snoring, Usopp with his strange sounds, Sanji as he muttered in his sleep about menu plans and 'mellorines'.

The further they travelled on the line, the more people joined their crew and the better his lullaby.

Luffy couldn't sleep unless he could hear other living beings. The sound of their voices, their movement and their breath.

He closed his eyes and strained his ears. In the distance he heard the faint crunch of leaves beneath Rayleighs' feet. The soft, barely discernable sound rolled around his head and he allowed himself to drift off, comforted by the solid truth that another person existed in the same place as him.

It was far too lonely otherwise.

* * *

A/N: Everyone should really pop on over to livejournal and contribute to the OP_300 community. It's really good fun and some amazing pieces emerge.


	39. Regular Routine

Title: Regular Routine

Word Count: 300

Character(s): Shakky, Rayleigh

Topic: Partners In Crime

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Sabaody

Rating: T

* * *

Shakky lit up a fresh cigarette and happily blew a stream of smoke across the bar counter.

Rayleigh grinned as he strode in the door, paper tucked under his arm. "Those are bad for your health woman."

"Point." Shakky acquiesced "Tell you what; I'll give up my cigarettes when you become a teetotaller."

Rayleigh considered this for a moment before placing a fresh packet of her favoured brand of tobacco on the counter and retreating to his favourite seat reserved for reading the paper tactfully ignoring her amused chuckle.

An indignant cry echoed from outside and the sounds of a scuffle followed along with several shouts of "Yes, handsome!"

"ah, it seems that Duval-chan is having fun." Shakky smiled.

Rayleigh grinned and turned a page in his paper, remaining completely unruffled as an enormous, burly tattooed pirate burst though the door with a couple of similarly accoutred crewmates in tow.

"Give us all your booze and money." The lead generic thug snarled before leering at Shakky "And we'll take the woman while we're 'ere."

Rayleigh blinked languorously and pursed his lips. "What would you like for dinner?"

Shakky shrugged and sent the broken body of one of the intruders through the door. "Hmm, what did you feel like cooking?"

"How about some Sea-king fin soup for starters? It's as tasty as it's nutritious as I am reliably informed."

The bartender shook the battered and bleeding intruder. "Sounds good. Let me finish shaking down this guy for money."

Rayleigh grinned. "I'll go catch you something fresh then. I have a recipe like you wouldn't believe."

"You need the exercise anyway old man. You've gotten lazy since you got back from training with Monkey-chan."

Rayleigh pouted before laughing once more.

The beaten pirate gurgled in terror and spat up some more blood.


	40. Wingman

Title: Wingman.

Word Count: 300 (Dead-on!)

Character(s): Zoro, Sanji

Topic: Partners In Crime

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): None

Rating: T

* * *

"Marimo." Sanji snarled as his smoking heel swept towards his head.

"Ero-cook." Zoro snapped blocking the blow with his _Wadou Ichimonji_.

The cook curled his lip and lit up another cigarette, staking out the left hand side of the bar (the one coincidentally occupied by a red head with curves that rated high on the mellorine scale.)

Zoro sneered and took the right hand side of the room emitting an aura of 'danger' but not, funnily enough, intense enough to scare away the people at that end of the bar.

Sanji swirled his whiskey around the glass as he leaned on the counter and stared the first mate down. His inhaled deeply before sending a stream of smoke swirling into the air.

Zoro wrinkled his nose and deepened his glare before slamming back a shot of something foul and of such a high alcohol level it was possibly poisonous.

The women in the bar twittered and sighed "Ooh, they're so dangerous."

"So manly."

"Mmm, I just love a rugged pirate."

The two straw-hat pirates sneered steadily at each other from opposite ends of the bar apparently oblivious to the gathering crowd of fluttering females around them.

Nami rolled her eyes and slid her glass over to Usopp. The sniper topped off her drink from the bottle they were sharing and gave her a commiserating look.

"They're _such_ idiots." She sighed "Why can't they pick up girls normally?"

"Because that would make sense." Usopp replied and idly watched his crewmates subtly flex and preen to their adoring crowd. "Well, I guess it's nice that they're getting on well enough to play wingman to each other."

"In their own unimitable fashion." Nami laughed.

Nami and Usopp clinked their glasses, secure in their superior common sense, and sat back to enjoy the show.

* * *

A/N: This won for the relevant week.


	41. Whose Booze D'you Think You Are Drinking

Title: Whose Booze Do You Think You're Drinking?

Word Count: 289

Character(s): Zoro, OC, Supernovas.

Topic: Spectators

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Possibly 3D 2Y

Rating: T

* * *

It was the sort of evening where Zoro was in the mood for drinking in peace. In pirate terms that meant he was perched up at the bar and going to drink his supper so kindly back off before you get on the wrong end of a katana thank you very much.

The bartender and proprieter was an enormous burly man with arms so hairy you could polish floors with them. He spoke little, moved less and was prompt and efficient with the service.

The bartender (who as we said _redefined_ tall, dark and looming) placed a fresh bottle of sake in front of Zoro and resumed his position behind the counter. (Arms folded, expression impenetrable and looming ominously.)

Zoro noted absently that the man didn't seem to register the antics of the other pirates. He stared blankly ahead and didn't react to the manic chaos erupting around the tavern.

Killer fought with Drake, furniture sliced into chunks in their wake. Nami had realised that Hawkins was cheating (even if she couldn't prove it) and had broken up the card game with bolts of lightning. Usopp was desperately trying to hold her back as she shrieked obscenities at the pirate mystic in what was rapidly becoming a familiar scene.

Kidd drunkenly sidled up to the bar and threw himself over, attempting to help himself to some more booze, only to face the barrels of a sea-stone shotgun pressed between his eyes.

The Supernova quickly sobered up and backed off as he caught the impressive gaze of the stoic barman.

"No one drinks for free." He rumbled.

Zoro blinked at the barman and the violent chaos around them (Bonney threw a man threw the window.)

"God, I love this bar."


	42. Teaching The Old Man To Suck Eggs

Title: Teaching The Old Man To Suck Eggs.

Word Count: 249  
Character(s): Usopp, Yasopp  
Topic: Tools of the trade.  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): 3D2Y

Rating: Gen

* * *

Yasopp peered incredulously but seeing as he spent twenty years following Shanks as he cavorted around the ocean he was willing to suspend his disbelief.

"I know you're good but….shouldn't you use your 'pop greens' or even your 'great pachinko'?"

Usopp sniffed indignantly. "If you can't create art with the most basic of materials then you are no master at all."

Yasopp merely raised a meaningful eyebrow at the battered slingshot and fistful of pebbles.

The younger (_better looking, more artistic,_) sniper sighed and rolled his eyes before selecting a pebble and drawing back the elastic of the toy-like catapult.

The target: the marine ship casually sailing towards them.

The first pebble caught the Marine captain on the back of his head, knocking the man unconscious.

The crew started to panic.

The second pebble demolished the den-den mushi and interrupting all communications (by letting the snail flee to sweet, if brief, freedom.)

The lieutenant attempted to take charge.

The third pebble struck him so hard he spun around and fell off the edge of the ship.

The crew increased their panicking.

Yasopp watched in awe as the marines sailed into the rocks and sank their vessel promptly.

"Tch." Usopp sneered as he tossed the remaining pebbles in his hand "They simply don't make them like Smoker any more."

The older man blinked and remained dumbfounded as his son pressed the tatty catapult into his hands.

"Basic tools, old man. In the hands of a true artist they produce masterpieces."


	43. Harvest Season

Title: Harvest Season

Word Count: 300  
Character(s): Killer  
Topic: Tools of the trade.  
Media: fic  
Spoiler(s): Supernovas

Rating: T

* * *

One of his earliest memories had been sitting on the plough, watching the lean muscular back of his father as he led the oxen across the fields.

He'd always had the name his captain used now, it just had a different meaning where he grew up. The remnant of long forgotten tongue, only names remaining from the ages past.

He first held a scythe when he was five years old and the harvest had come. He had followed determinedly behind the men intending to take part. Rather than mock him, the farmhands had simply shown him how to use the tool. Age was irrelevant, everyone worked on the farm.

He always used scythes after that. He worked with the blacksmith and forged himself a pair of blades to his liking. He had a talent for blades and hunting, it only made sense to use it.

The boy grew and the man was tall yet lean, made strong by the endless, relentless work of the fields. It was a quiet life but a busy one and with plenty to do he was satisfied.

When he reached twenty, he started to build a house. Everyone worked alongside him as he prepared to take charge of his own home.

The pirates came then and he cut them down easily enough but they cut down everything else.

In the end, he was the only one left. The cost had been _extraordinarily_ high but he was still alive.

He left his home then. (For farmboys did not stand idle)

In short order, Kidd stood before him all manic smiles and violence.

"Heh, is that really your name?"

The meaning he assumed was different from the truth.

"I'll give you something to do then. Fight for the future pirate king."

Killer didn't like to be idle.

* * *

A/N: Not the first or last time I'll indulge in Supernova speculation.


	44. Nothing Less Than Fabulous

Title: Nothing Less Than Fabulous.

Word Count: 281

Character(s): Brooke, Donflamingo.

Topic: Flamboyant.

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): 3D2Y

Rating: Gen

* * *

It was nice to see some more of what had gone on in music and fashion while he had been floating around the Florian Triangle. (He had borrowed a few fashion magazines from Nami in his quest to catch up on everything he had missed.) While he enjoyed his suits, and found them to suit his 'well-dieted' figure very well it was very enjoyable to experiment with other styles.

Embarking on his world tour he was determined to choose the appropriate outfit. Something with colour, style and pizzazz. An ensemble that shrieked 'Bow down and shake that booty mortals, for I am the Soul King.'

The crown was his subtle hint to piracy. (What kind of pirate wouldn't have some sort of loot on them?) The glasses were nothing short of fabulous. The trousers...well, he simply adored the pattern and they went so nicely with his shark-guitar.

But it wasn't enough. He needed something else and he deliberated the problem while browsing the wares in the boutique. There had to be something to add a bit of flair, a beacon of style and the stage.

Inspiration struck him as the stranger barrelled into the shop, bandy legs stomping loudly as the blonde man slouched his way through the racks. One of the shopgirls screamed in terror and dived headfirst into a rack of coats.

"Fuffuffuffuffu~" the stranger cackled as he swaggered on.

Brooke tapped a bony knuckle to his cheekbone and quickly searched through the nearest rail. There! It was perfect. The perfect blend of rockgod flamboyance and high end fashion. The Soul King was ready to hit the stage.

Donflamingo peered round the mirrors and cackled. "Fuffuffu~ Looking good skeleton."


	45. Today I Wash My Hands Of It

Title: Today I Wash My Hands Of It.

Word Count: 299

Character(s): Marco, Ace, Whitebeard pirates

Topic: Stress

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Whitebeard pirates

Rating: Gen.

* * *

"Whatever is it, go to hell." Marco turned on his heel and proceeded to ignore Ace.

The second division captain chased after him, whining like a champion.

"But Marco, I'm made of fire. That makes me positively the _worst_ person to deal with randomly started ship fires that I had absolutely nothing to do with in any way."

"Too bad, it's my day off."

"But, wait what?" Ace paused and gave the older man a funny look "Since when do Pirates get days off?"

Marco slung a pack on his bag "Since I became chief babysitter on behalf of Pops."

"Marco, you can't be serious…"

The First Commander cut him off by clapping him on the shoulder and squeezing tightly "Ace. I'm going to go and enjoy myself on this island here. I'm going to eat a delicious steak dinner _without_ having to defend it from thieves. I'm going to actually finish a drink of some quality alcohol _without_ having to get up to break up a fight or rescue you from drowning in a barrel."

His face took on a dangerous expression. "I'm going to go down to those spas and get a massage from one of those cute girls that work there. Then I'm going to have a full nights sleep where I _don't_ get up to deal with emergencies like _random ship fires_."

Ace pointedly refused to meet his eye and whistled nervously.

Several of the nurse strutted up, sans-uniform, and linked arms with the mythical zoan.

"Don't wait up eh, we'll see you tomorrow evening…probably."

As soon as they left the ship the fire from earlier blazed from below. Thatch fell from the crows nest and got tangled in the rigging. Some of the First division started a fight and it got worse from there.


	46. This Definitely Constitutes An Emergency

Title: This Definitely Constitutes An Emergency.

Word Count: 300

Character(s): OC, Strawhats,

Topic: Stress

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): 3D2Y

Rating: T

* * *

Zoro pressed his face into the polished grain of the door and wept in despair. Sanji patted his shoulder and manfully bit his lip as he stared tearfully off into the distance.

Franky drooped and muttered about things being so 'un-super'. Usopp twitched and his fingers edged towards his ammo pouch. Luffy sat beside him, woefully prodding at Sanjis world-famous pirate lunchboxes.

From the ship of the Kidd pirates, moored nearby, came the sounds and debris of one Eustass 'Captain' Kidd throwing a massive hissy fit.

Law sat on a rock and sulked quietly. A dark cloud gathering around his head. Perona fluttered around the storm in delight.

Vivi and Kohza exchanged confused looks at the general state of melancholy.

"Nami-san, why are…"

"Oh, well the thing is." Nami sighed unhappily "Sieg has apparently decided to close the bar today."

Vivi furrowed her brow in confusion "They why can't we go to a different bar?"

There was a flicker in the air as multiple filthy looks were thrown in her direction.

"Fufuu~ I'm afraid that no bar, tavern or purveyor of beverages will ever measure up to any establishment of Sieg" Robin chuckled.

Kohza blinked in surprise "Wait, are we talking about _the_ Sieg. The _best_ and most taciturn barman on the Grand Line."

Vivi gasped in surprise "You mean, this establishment belongs to _the _Sieg who has _the best_ liquor supply connections in the entire world!"

"You've heard of him then?" Nami snickered.

"Sieg, don't go!" Zoro sobbed into the gargantuan mans leg. "Where will I go? What will I do?"

Sieg stared impassively before uttering one word. "Vacation." He rumbled and, shaking Zoro off, he hefted his rucksack and began to climb the mountain. The bear made a sound and padded in his wake.

Zoro wailed in despair.

* * *

A/N: For the uninitiated 'Sieg' is an OC that appears freely wherever you may choose to use him. So far he has popped up in fics of both myself and Penniless1.

He resembles a bear, says even less and has a 'pet' bear. He is not a pirate, but is the favoured barman of them. (Zoro adores his bar) Fighting is allowed in his establishment as well as tabs but no one drinks for free. It is uncertain how many times his bar has been wrecked but let's agree on A LOT. XD

And Yes, That is a 'Gone With The Wind' reference. I am a sick, sick woman.


	47. MicroManagement:The Key To His Success

Title: Micro-management is the key to his success.

Word Count: 282

Character(s): Mihawk

Topic: Lost

Media: Fic

Spoiler(s): 3D2Y

Rating: Gen.

* * *

It was a dark evening, the fire was blazing high in the grate and Mihawk reclined in his favourite armchair. (_His_ chair, as Perona had learned to her misfortune one day.)

He folded his hands over his stomach and watched his empty-headed apprentice tear up and down the corridors of the mansion.

Perona flitted through the walls and stuck her head through the ceiling as she kept up a continuous commentary.

"He's heading back towards the bathrooms now. Horohorohoro. This is the third time he's gone this corridor in the last five minutes! Is this really a member of the crew that defeated Moria-sama?"

Zoro, who apparently could hear everything the pinkette was saying, cut through the floor. Mihawk wrinkled his nose in disapproval as the plaster rained down across the carpeting.

"You went to the kitchen three hours ago. How have still not found it?"

"Shut up. Who designed this place? The kitchen is hidden."

"Idiot!" Perona sneered "The kitchen is on the ground floor. How did you end up on the roof?"

Mihawk sighed in disgust. How would this boy surpass him if he couldn't find where he needed to go? His own transport wouldn't _dare_ to mislead him, never mind his own feet. Still, this could not go on. They'd never get anywhere if this kept on.

Mihawk snapped his fingers "You! Ghost girl. You're now responsible for making sure he gets where he needs to go."

"What! Why me?" Perona glared.

The Shichibukai merely gave her a look and she cut off her complaints in favour of pouting.

"And you." He turned to his wayward apprentice "Stop cutting up the mansion…..and clean up this mess. _Both of You._"


	48. Benn The Love Doctor

Title: Benn, The _Love_ Doctor.

Word Count: 298

Character(s): Shanks, Benn

Topic: Date

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): First chapters (Mmm, Retro.)

Rating: T

* * *

"Today is the day!"

Benn glanced up from his coffee to Shanks standing on the breakfast table. Unusually, for morning time, he seemed to be ever so slightly inebriated. Benn utilised his vast experience of Shanks-antics to determine that it was not 'recreational drinkies' or 'It's morning? But the party just got started' drunkenness.

It was, Benn decided with some certainty, a rare class of Shanks-antic that would be definitely edging towards 'I'm terrified so I'm going to fortify myself with some alcohol'.

Lighting up a cigarette to fortify himself he decided to do the foolish thing and _ask_.

"Day for what, Captain?"

"Today, today, today is the day that I…" Shanks paused as if he couldn't remember why he'd taken a few slugs from a bottle of whiskey. "TODAY is the day that I finally win the hand of the lovely Makino!"

Benn tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. If it was any other woman he'd put their beloved captain straight back to bed and call in the doctor. But this was _Makino_, who smiled kindly and possessed a kernel of hard-core kinkiness that could potentially rival Emporio Ivankov. Plus Shanks was madly in love for her for some unexplained reason other than "Makino-san is so wonderful~"

"So, eh. Feeling a little nervous then?"

Shanks merely eyed up the bottle again. Sighing to himself and recalling the pointed conversation he'd had with the barwoman the previous night he stood up and grabbed Shanks by his elbow.

He dragged Shanks down the road and round the back of Party's Bar to the judiciously unlocked door and lead the tipsy man upstairs before shoving him through a door and slamming it behind him.

It was best to confront things head-on….or in this case confront them in the bath.


	49. Sound Advice

Title: Sound Advice

Word Count: 242

Character(s): Benn, Shanks, Red-haired pirates, citizens of Fuusha

Topic: Change

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Cover image ch 614, blatant speculation

Rating: Gen

* * *

"The problem is," Benn explained "one of the problems at any rate, is that people underestimate him because he's the sort of guy that has a cheerful disposition."

His fingers itched as he craved to reach for a cigarillo but he continued undeterred. "Then, because he's cheerful and they've underestimated him he's forced to get serious."

Benn pulled a hideous face at his audience to demonstrate. "That's the point where people realise that not only is he really strong but he's surprisingly reliable."

Shanks whooped as he performed a celebratory jig with Lucky Roux on an unfortunate table.

Benn sighed "My point is that you shouldn't make assumptions and judge people hastily. It could result in a nasty surprise. More importantly, you might get the wrong idea about your old man like…"

The sharpshooter sighed heavily and looked down at the bundle in his arms. The infant burbled happily up at him and waved chubby little arms in greeting.

"Just, don't worry about it okay. He may be a pirate but he's a reliable guy to those that matter and you and your Ma."

Shanks broke off from his toasts to press a kiss against Makinos cheek.

"Well, no matter where he is, you'll be right up there at the top of the list."

"Benn! Taking your godfather and babysitter-in-chief responsibilities seriously I see." Shanks laughed.

"Tch. Well I'm the only one here aside from Makino-san that has a head on straight."


	50. Extremely Long Way Home

Title: Extremely Long Way Home

Word Count: 289

Character(s): Zoro

Topic: Lost

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Impel Down

Rating: T

* * *

Makino blinked and turned to take a second look at the swordsman who had passed through the bar, pausing only for a generous flagon of ale. He looked very familiar…

The delicious screams of the prisoners echoed against the walls and Sadi-chan moaned in delight. So enthralled with her pleasures…er…_duties_ that she almost didn't notice the man. Noting the lack of guard uniform she struck out with her whip. The green haired man casually blocked her attack and wandered off in another direction, vanishing down a dead end.

Kohza sighed and poured himself a generous portion from the kettle before sitting back. He shook out the paper to the page Vivi had mentioned and started into the fear-mongering special on the Strawhats before doing a double take. For a moment there, he must have imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw Roronoa wandering through the tavern.

Coby flopped on the ground and gasped desperately for air. No matter what happened, it seemed that each day Garp drove them harder and harder. Groping blindly for his glasses he slipped them on and staggered to the font for a nice refreshing drink. He took a generous mouthful only to spray is several feet when Roronoa Zoro passed before his eyes. He wiped the water away frantically but there was no sign of the pirate. 'I must be more exhausted than I thought' he muttered.

Zoro sauntered into the galley of Sunny feeling as if he'd been all over the damn island.

"Are you ever on time for dinner you shitty marimo?" Sanji snarked throwing a plate of food at the first mate.

Zoro caught it and scowled "It's not my fault this dock is so damn hard to find."

* * *

A/N: It has come to my attention that Zoro **must** be the son of none other than Ryoga Hibiki.


	51. You Only Remember Dates Of Importance

Title: You Only Remember Dates Of Importance

Word Count: 286

Character(s): Marco

Topic: Dates

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Marco and his powers

Rating: T

* * *

Nine Hundred years after the fall of heaven Marco realised that it had all been worth it.

Eight hundred and fifty years after the fall of heaven Marco finally found clues as to the fate of his brethren

Eight hundred and thirty years after the fall of heaven he saw the second Pirate King do what the first could not. This was when he regained hope he did not know he had lost and started to listen for the songs of his kin once more.

Eight hundred years after the fall of heaven he believed in a mortal man. He swore to follow his captain until the end of days and fight only in his name.

Six hundred years after the fall of heaven he fell into despair. Loneliness and grief were too much to carry alone.

Five hundred years after the fall of heaven he realised that it would not be him that achieved their ultimate goal. He had power of his own but he lacked the correct _capacity_.

One hundred years after the fall of heaven the tides stopped shifting and the Line was truly born.

Ten years after the fall of heaven he witnessed the death of 'D' and failed to understand what he was supposed to observe.

One day before the fall of heaven they fled the shores of paradise. 'Ryu' had turned to his brothers and told them to _fly_. They left separately from the other inhabitants and each other. Marco had taken that hand in a warriors hold and promised to meet again even if they all knew it would be futile.

One Thousand years after the fall of heaven they came together once more on the shores of Raftel.


	52. Four In One

Title: Four In One

Word Count: 298

Character(s): Nami, Usopp, Strawhats

Topic: Change

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Merry Five

Rating:

Warning: Change 123 crossover

* * *

Nami clenched her fist and wished desperately for a weapon. To give Usopp credit, he did stand in front of her but he was also shivering behind his school bag in terror.

She was more of a fighter than her friend, who actually didn't like violence, and carefully scanned the area for something they could use as a weapon. It was supposed to be just some ice-cream and arcade after school. But unfortunately the clichéd gang of thugs decided to gang up on them and chase them to an abandoned lot. (Nami lifting a few of their wallets had _nothing_ to do with it.)

The lead thug swaggered forward and sneered "Get out of the way fool, we'll take your money and have our fun with the girl!"

Usopp froze in horror before his entire posture just _changed_. He let his hair fall forward and muttered darkly "Wanna run that by me again shithead?"

"I said-"

The delinquent was cut off by a brutal jaw-shattering kick while Usopp roared "How dare you threaten a lady Shitty moron?"

Nami gaped as Usopp brushed his hair over one eye stole a cigarette and promptly beat the lead fighter using some sort of curse-laden…was that taekwando?

Some of the bolder fighters carried swords. Usopp dropped his cigarette and replaced it with an iron bar. Sweeping his hair back and shutting one eye he swept his hair back and set about battering those members.

Nami gaped as her cowardly, violence-hating friend dropped his makeshift (and gore-ridden) bokken and ruffled his hair into something messy before finishing off the remainders with great enthusiasm

Usopp blinked, adjusted his glasses, examined the debris before squeaking and passing out.

Nami sighed as she examined the mess. Usopp really needed to get his DID in order.

* * *

A/N: Through hardship in his youth Usopp develops three alternative personalities that manifest whenever he is in trouble: Sanji, Zoro and Luffy.

And if those staunch defenders are defeated then a terrifying _fourth_ personality! The magnificent SOGEKING!


	53. Wiped Clean

Title: Wiped Clean

Word Count: 289

Character(s): Trafalgar Law, Heart Pirates, Luffy

Topic: Whiteout

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Marineford

Rating:T

* * *

His reasons had been his utterly his own. He owed the Strawhat absolutely nothing and was fulfilling no obligations. He simply headed to the sub and gave the pilots their orders.

That's what you should know first.

The second thing you should know is whatever anyone else believed Law genuinely did try to help Luffy.

He operated, sutured, stitched and pumped a seemingly endless amount of carefully calculated transfusions into the younger man. They ran out of blood after a while and had it been anyone else Law would have written them off long before that stage. But he had faith in the madness that seemed to define the fate of Straw-hat Luffy so he and his team kept at it.

If anyone could 'bounce back', he reasoned, it would be _this_ guy.

In medicine, 'almost' is not something you expect or strive for. This is why Law didn't quite know how to deal with what happened.

Luffy got up.

He started to get better.

He acted as if nothing was wrong whatsoever.

Law led Jimbei on a careful interrogation of the patient as they tried to ascertain the damage.

Luffy was perfectly happy and set about making friends with the surrounding people in his ususal manner. His personality and enthusiasm was much the same as far as the could tell from limited interaction and voracious rumour.

The problem was, that the would-be pirate king had blotted it all out. He claimed to have no brothers, to have never heard of Shaboady and have no nakama to speak of (on that note, he invited them to join his apparently non-existent crew.)

For whatever reason, Monkey D. Luffy seemed to have erased everything painful from his mind.

How _incredibly_ interesting…


	54. Respect The Asskicking Elderly

Title: Respect The Ass-kicking Elderly

Word Count: 300

Character(s): Marco, Ace, Oc

Topic: Actions Over Words

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Whitebeard pirates + Marineford

Rating: T

* * *

Ace shook his fist and burst into flames. "NO! I absolutely refuse to believe this!"

Marco arched his eyebrow and gave the younger man his best 'I-am-so-not-impressed-with-you-right-now' expression. "Why? Because he's old?"

"Oyaji could be considered 'old' and he kicks serious ass. But this guy! _This_ guy." Ace pulled a face and looked at the shrivelled figure that had shuffled to a seat at the table.

"He's _senile_!"

"Nevertheless, this is the man who raised me and you will show some respect."

Ace looked at him askance "Just how old are you?"

Marco punched the rookie commander "Eh, he was old when he took me in. Gramps taught me how to use my devil fruit."

The wizened old man leaned heavily on his cane and trembled relentless whenever he made a movement.

"You're just messing with me and I'm not going to stand for it you _dick_!" Ace planted himself of the frail old man who had yet to pay them an ounce of attention. "Oi, Old man!"

The man peered blearily at the youth in front of him. "Have you come to take my order miss? I'll have some green tea."

Ace snorted "You expect me to believe that _this_ is the bearer of the legendary dragon devil fruit and a former pirate of great repute? What a joke! I'm not _that_ stupid."

The old man; hunched, shrivelled, half-blind and ill, raised his cane and sharply rapped Portgas D. Ace across the head with it.

Disbelieving expression plastered firmly on his face, Ace lapsed into blissful and painless unconsciousness.

"Marco-kun" he wheezed, disregarding the blood on his walking stick and the unconscious pirate at his feet "Your girlfriend has terrible manners. I could do with a cup of tea."

"Yes Shishou. Sorry Shishou. I'll brew you some tea now."


	55. Doting Daddy

Title: Doting Daddy

Word Count: 276

Character(s): Mihawk, Zoro, Perona

Topic: Dependence

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): 3D2Y

Rating: Gen

* * *

Mihawk carefully tied the ribbons, pausing to make sure the neatly curled pigtail was level.

Perona huffed and pouted as he smoothed down her dress before stepping back. He bit his lip and restrained an urge to coo delightedly. She was _adorable_. He knew that the black flower pattern on the dress would look so well, especially with those pigtails.

"Daddy, we'll be late if niichan isn't ready."

Nodding in agreement, he crossed the room in quick strides and set out to search the garden. Since Zoro went upstairs to get his shoes it made perfect sense for him to be wandering around the potting shed.

Which he was.

Tucking his son under his arm he took the steps two at a time and retrieved Zoros hoodie.

"Oyaji. I wanna wear my Haramaki!"

Mihawk gave him a reproving look. "It's too cold to go without a top today."

Zoro scowled and Mihawk repressed another bout of cooing. ('He's so adorable when he scowls like a big tough guy!')

He shook out the hooded jacket and casually wrestled the scowling child into it. Once his feet were back on the floor and his jacket zipped up Zoro pulled out his increasingly ragged haramaki (knitted by his late mother) and tugged it on over his lovely Tommy hoodie in a flattering bottle green.

"Let's go now."

Perona grabbed her brothers hand tightly and gave him a sharp pull when he started wandering towards the kitchen instead of the front door.

Mihawk watched them trot towards the door and allowed himself a moment to gush. Not only were his kids smart, well-dressed and athletic. They were also absolutely _adorable_.

* * *

A/N: I had this idea but Nire-chan on Devart did it first and so much better.

DotingDad!Mihawk not only dutifully takes his children to their kendo and ballet classes. He also keeps them well-dressed in the latest fashions. Now, that's love.


	56. The End Of One Adventure

Title: The End Of One Adventure.

Word Count: 254

Character(s): OC, Luffy.

Topic: Final Hour

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): None really unless you don't know their final destination.

Rating: G

* * *

They had found him there, the only living person on Raftel, sitting at the base of the Devil Fruit tree. His clothes were worn thin by the weather and frayed in multiple places. Vegetation snaked around him and several adventurous breeds of creepers had simply grown over him.

He said he hadn't moved in a long time. Twenty years to be perfectly precise and he'd sat by himself for an even longer period before that. Long enough for him to be nearly swallowed whole by the tree.

"I have not seen another person since Roger came with his crew." He rasped and blinked blearily at the assembled pirates before settling on their leader. "I doubt you have the power to achieve what he could not or to grant me my wish."

"Hey, old guy! You have to try and fulfil your dreams yourself first."

"Ho? What makes you think I haven't? I spent three hundred years investigating with and without good nakama. I did find what I needed but that's precisely the reason I came home here. Only the most powerful mean and women would reach us here."

"Ah, so it's a special mysterious dream then?"

The man tilted his head and smiled in a broken manner. "Some things you cannot do by yourself _boy_. But tell me, since it is rare that I have had visitors. What do you want with this graveyard orchard?"

"That's easy!" an enormous smile spread underneath the brim of a straw hat "We came looking for an adventure!"


	57. Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness

Title: Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness.

Word Count: 279

Character(s): Ace, Whitebeard pirates

Topic: Temperature

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Whitebeard Pirates, Marco

Rating: T

* * *

"_This_ is humiliating." Ace groused from the special 'seat' that had been constructed for him "Is there really no alternative?"

"'fraid not Ace-chan" Izou snickered "We don't have the parts to even make a partial repair for one thing."

Thatch preened as he fixed his hair "Don't make the 'manual' suggestion either. We honestly can't spare the fuel."

Ace squirmed and shivered uncomfortably "Can't we just forget about it until we hit port then?"

He was rewarded with a plethora of scandalised expressions.

"We're pirates." Vista sniffed "_Not_ savages."

Izou gave the younger man a suspicious look "I heard you were less than prompt with your bath nights with the Spades."

Marco sniffed disapprovingly as he entered the room "Can't say I approve of that, eh? You bunk with us, you bathe regularly brat."

"Why can't you do this Marco?" Ace complained "You're a fire type too you sadistic bastard."

"Ah, but unlike you I burn _mysteriously ice-cold_ flames and thus am unable to heat the bathwater."

"Worst day you all. _So Much_."

"Right back at you Ace-dear" Izou sniped "Now you get to stare at the asses of every man on the ship as you get progressively more prune-like."

Ace looked like he'd quite like to drown himself after that.

Marco cocked an eyebrow at the exaggerated pout and sighed. "Aren't you overreacting a little Ace? Try to look on the bright side."

"Like **what**?"

Thatch gave him a wicked grin "Well, you have to heat water so the men can take baths true. But you also have to do it for the _women_."

Ace blinked as it dawned upon him. "This is the best day EVER!"


	58. A Sexy And Familiar Scenario

Title: A Sexy And Familiar Scenario

Word Count: 300

Character(s): Robin, Supernovas, Marco, Ace, Smoker, Luffy.

Topic: Capture/Captured

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Supernovas

Rating: M

* * *

Robin sat back on the luxurious cushions and smiled lightly. "Well, what do we do now?"

Drake snorted and shifted on the slippery silk, unused to the odd kilt the captors had pressed upon all the men "It's pretty clear what they _want_ us to do. I just fail to see why."

Kidd pinched his ass and leered "Like there has to be a reason."

The two supernovas began bickering mildly. Law sighed and set about making a pillow of Robin. "It's amazingly convenient for the natives that the entire island seems to be primarily composed of sea-stone don't you think?"

Hawkins nodded absently "Equally convenient that they all seemed to be proficient in the use of haki."

"Why the hell am I here?" Smoker snarled around his cigars (having somehow managed to retain them at the very least.)

"Because you ate a devil fruit, because you crashed our summit, because you landed on this island too." Law smiled, showing unusually sharp teeth "And because Robin here conveniently resembles a goddess."

"I believe the term for your designation is 'reverse-harem'" Robin purred

"How did you manage to keep your hat, eh?" Marco inquired as Luffy contented himself with building himself a rather nice pillow fort.

Their captors knocked on the door in a displeased manner and their captives scowled to various degrees.

"I say we give the people what they want." Kidd leered as he attempted to grope Smoker. (_bad idea_ as it turned out.)

Luffy popped up from the middle of his cushion fort. "Well, how long will it take for the others to get here?"

"Long enough, especially if Zoro's in charge." Ace popped up through the fort.

Smoker sighed "This happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"My advice: Roll with it." Marco warned.

Robin winked at the Marine.


	59. A Joke You Just Can't Remember

Title: A Joke You Just Can't Remember.

Word Count: 282

Character(s): Thatch, Whitebeard pirates

Topic: Jokes

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Whitebeard pirates, Blackbeard, Thatch.

Rating: T

* * *

Thatch laughs breathlessly and leans on the table heavily. "Hey, hey! How'd it go again? Erm, three marines walk into a bar..."

"No, that's not right…is it?" Marco slurs and furrows his brow. He's had the most to drink.

"Well, three marines, pirates or revolutionaries." Thatch slops his beer across the table "Wait! Was it, was it? Umm, three _tenryuubito_."

Izou cackles and swings his arms out wide before shouting in unison with Haruta "The aristocrats!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ace flaps his hands frantically "It's an Admiral, Revolutionary Dragon and a Yonkou all walk into a bar."

"They must have been blind." Thatch mumbles around the lip of his tankard before choking on another bout of snickers.

Everyone is laughing now, even if the joke hadn't got far.

"How'd it go again?" Thatch mumbles scratching his lopsided quiff. Marco has passed out, cheek in a puddle of beer, snoring drunkenly.

Ace is giggling incoherently while Izou draws on Marcos face with lipstick. Thatch staggers to his feet and gets tangled in his chair for an energetically confused moment.

"Mm'going to bed" he grumbles "tell you tha'joke in th'morning guys."

Thatch scoops the devil fruit up off the table and staggers out of the tavern into the cold night air.

He wobbles towards the docks humming to himself. How did it go? He just couldn't remember. Who walked into a bar? A marine, a pirate and a revolutionary? Yeah, that was it.

They walked into a bar and then what happened? Thatch frowned and shifted the fruit to the crook of his arm. Ah well, he'd remember in the morning and tell the guys then.

He'd tell them the whole joke come morning.


	60. The Men That Challenge The Gods

Title: Men That Challenge The Gods

Word Count: 281

Character(s): Luffy

Topic: Reset The World

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): None

Rating: Gen

* * *

There's a reason it's called a punishment you know.

It's supposed to inflict a penalty upon one who has acted in a manner deemed 'wrong'

This is why they punished him. They rendered all of his achievements null and void. They sent him back to the very beginning.

Again and again and again. An endless inescapable loop so he would learn that he was wrong to go against the will of heaven. Wrong to challenge divine right. Wrong to chase unattainable and forbidden dreams.

Monkey D. Luffy would be sent back again and again until the end of time. He would soon lose hope and realise that anything he did was pointless.

But…

He did not react as they expected.

Sure, there had been rage, unfettered and blaring. The fearsome power of the Haoshoku threw the world into disarray until they sent him back to the beginning again undoing all of his efforts to escape.

But after that, he had merely shrugged, cracked his knuckles and set off to be pirate king again and again and again.

No matter how often he failed, he died or was betrayed causing him to be sent back to the beginning…he never quit.

He just got up again, dusted himself off and set off again!

They couldn't understand. Why wouldn't he give up? Why did he keep persisting?

He kept running out and searching for new allies, new roads and new adventures.

He didn't seem to understand that they were punishing him for his hubris.

And…he was slipping out of their grasp.

Luffy didn't care. 'They' didn't matter. Gods only had power as long as you believed in them and Luffy only believed in himself.

* * *

A/N: In a 'time loop' One Piece fic….would Luffy really do anything other than what he normally does? Which is: seek out nakama and adventure!


	61. Childrearing As Told By Sisphyus

Title: Childrearing as told by Sisphyus

Word Count: 274

Character(s): Garp

Topic: Let's Try This Again

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Luffy Family, Ace Family.

Rating: Gen.

Warning: Garp!

* * *

Garp had failed with his son. He knew this.

Dragon had never understood why his father was a marine. He _couldn't_ it seemed.

No matter what he did, how he explained, cajoled, fist-of-loved his son the boy had remained adamant. To that end, his only son had blown out of his life with the same abruptness as his mother.

Dragon hadn't listened to Garp when it came to 'D' and the family curse. All his father got for his troubles was impassioned political essays and a revolutionary criminal bearing his name.

When he had retrieved the wailing Ace from the cold arms of his mother he had sworn to do better. Ace defied him brilliantly and developed a spectacular chip on his shoulder before he was literate.

When the basket had been deposited on his doorstep he had examined his grandson carefully before swearing to get it right _this_ time.

He left for a few months and came back to an aspiring pirate king. He blamed himself (and Makino and Woop Slap and quite a few others.) for the one thing he _had_ learned from his previous attempts was, if they got a bad idea in their head early there was _no_ beating it out of them.

Not that he didn't try…

Then it came again. Retired, aged and living in the house that had once held so much promise. Wife gone, Son gone, Grandsons utterly beyond his reach and a new basket came to his door.

He held up the child and watched it wriggle happily in consternation before getting a determined glint in his eye.

"I won't fail this time!" he laughed.


	62. Worst Luck

Title: Worst Luck

Word Count: 266

Character(s): Thatch

Topic: Sign(s)

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Thatch, Whitebeard Pirate, Blackbeard, Marineford.

Rating: Gen

Warning: AU

* * *

Thatch was a superstitious man.

He had been raised by his grandfather, who had been a fisherman in his youth, and inherited it from him.

A crack appears in a utensil, he walked cautiously that day.

A black cat danced across his path, he stopped and quickly tried to figure out whether it was a good or a bad thing.

He hears sound of a Klaubautermann and prepares to abandon ship.

It was an integral part of his personality to the point that when a Devil Fruit came in front of him he immediately thought 'oh, HELL, no!'

Thatch gave the offending item a look and thought of his cracked mug, snapped shoelaces and every bit of lore his ol' Poppy had told him as a kid. No, he _really _wasn't going to eat that thing. (_Especially_ today, because the signs were just that bad.)

Instead, he gave it to a scrappy little kid in his own division. (Enthusiastic and eager guy that had half the power and fifty times the good sense of Ace.)Thatch thought Devil Fruit were bad luck to sailors (nothing against those who did use them) and was determined to never eat one. When he discovered the stiff body of the kid lying in his own blood the next morning all he could think of, was how _right_ he was.

They were bad luck.

They were worst luck.

He only touched the damn fruit and look how much it cost him.

His subordinate murdered, his crew betrayed, his friend _executed_, his captain dead!

They were cursed and cursed all who touched them.

* * *

A/N: Sailors are traditionally superstitious all over the world and I just wanted to see someone refuse a DF based purely on his belief in omens and superstitions.

Then I decided it had to be Thatch for the sake of irony. :3


	63. It's A Classic

Title: It's A Classic

Word Count: 294

Character(s): Luffy, Kidd, Law, Heart Pirates

Topic: Music

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Supernovas, Post-Marineford

Rating: T

* * *

Eustass Kidd scowled. He squinted, sipped his beer, scowled some more and decided that Law was a dick.

He peered sideways at the 'Surgeon Of Death' and furrowed his brow even further.

Trafalgar Law smiled banally and saluted with his own beer tankard.

Monkey D. Luffy stopped inhaling his lunchbox long enough to notice the terse atmosphere and decided to break it.

"Hey, lips-guy. What's wrong? You're all grumpy." Luffy got a scandalised expression on his face "Is your beer bad? 'Cause that happened to Zoro once and he stomped around the ship wearing his bandana for a w_eek_."

Kidd rolled his eyes "The beer's just fine Straw-hat. That's not the problem."

"Oh?" Law leaned back with a sleepy expression "Then what's got your knickers in such a twist Eustass-_ya_."

The red-head flipped him the bird before pointing to the vessel with the same hand "_That's_ my problem you ass! Do you think you're funny?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't! Straw-hat, do you believe this?"

Luffy frowned and gave the submarine a good look "Ah, you don't like being underwater then?"

"Goddamn it. Tell Portgas he failed in his responsibilities as an older brother since you clearly aren't making the connection."

Law affected a virtuous expression (_It. Was. Terrifying_.) "I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Whatever it is, you're completely mistaken."

Kidd gave him an irritated look before draining his tankard and holding it out for a refill.

The three pirates sat in companionable silence, working their way through a keg and watching the Heart Pirates load supplies onto their Yellow Submarine.

Singing a familiar tune all the time.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Luffy cheered.

Kidd cuffed him round the ear.

* * *

A/N: All together now! 'In the town~ where I was bo~o~orn, there lived a ma~a~n who went to sea-'


	64. Not Quite An Endless

Title: Not Quite An Endless

Word Count: 300

Character(s): Shakky

Topic: Crickets Chirp

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Shabaody

Rating:T

Warning: Hints of vague crossover

* * *

Marco the phoenix was a man. He was _just_ a man and nothing more than a mortal man.

Shakky knew this because it was hers to know, not to tell.

She knew the truth of the Devil Fruits and the sad fate of the only person to eat the Wood based Fruit. (The **only** person that _ever _would.)

She could draw you a map of the entire world; as it is now and as it was then.

She could have warned Kidd that 'Killer' would eventually betray him, pluck out his eyes and return to the side of his _true_ master.

She could have told Straw-hat how many years of his life were thrown away by using 'Gear Third'.

She knew the location of every great sword. She also knew the location of blades long-forgotten and secretly forged.

She knows why the Jewel girl will never forgive them and why they fear her freedom.

She knows what happened to the other three tribes and why only those under the banner of the soaring sky dragon persist.

She also knows that the members of that tribe actually suffered the same fate as the other three and it's a _fifth_ tribe marching under their banner now.

Sometimes Shakky told things to people who paid the correct price for her information. They never realised they had a made a purchase.

Shakky remembers the birth of 'the tree' and the carving of the poneglyphs. She also knows the only certain way to destroy both of them.

This is why she continues to exist, like the man sitting under the tree on Raftel, the blind pilgrim walking the waves and the cheerful girl who will come to collect her…one day

Shakky knows everything and Shakky cannot act. It is hers to know, not to tell.

* * *

A/N: The prompt relation makes perfect sense to me at any rate. :D


	65. Revenge Is A Living Thing

Title: Revenge Is A Living Thing

Word Count: 298

Character(s): Killer, Kidd

Topic: Pranks

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Kidd Pirates

Rating: M

* * *

Eustass Kidd. The one he'd been searching for.

Minimal skill, Minor Strength and a complete lack of subtlety. He had some measure of charisma, true, and a streak of ruthlessness a mile wide but…he had yet to show proof of anything greater. That he could possibly become a truly powerful pirate. Merely possessing a Devil Fruit didn't mean much in the long run.

But that was irrelevant because he didn't truly care if it was possible or not. If Kidd could become 'Pirate King' or not. All that mattered was that _this_ was the man that _did that_ to her. _He_ was the reason that she was lying in cold, wet dirt. Why she would never smile again. Never Run again. Never look at him again or call his name…

Simply killing him wasn't good enough. He wanted to _punish_ that bastard. Let that murderous, thieving, monster who had dared to harm her, feel the pain of betrayal and despair.

Vengeance was a living thing. An entity that consumed all in its' path and did not care of the implications of the actions taken to pursue it.

That's what lead him here. Standing in front of _that man_, offering to join.

"Heh, what's your name?" (He said that to her too. Before he…)

"Killer" (Your Killer)

He would wait then. Earn his trust and wait for his moment. He would help him on his way. Lead him over the Grand Line, up to Raftel. He'd help Eustass Kidd on the road to the throne of Pirate King and butcher him before he could claim it.

She would only know peace and he would only sleep once that damn murderer knew the same pain as they did. Of watching your dreams die in front of you.

He could wait.


	66. Being Unique Is The Same As Being Alone

Title: Being Unique Is The Same As Being Alone

Word Count: 298

Character(s): Ace, Marco

Topic: Myth

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Marco + Devil Fruit. Whitebeard pirates

Rating: Gen

* * *

"I met someone once." Ace began.

"Oi." Marco replied "I don't care to hear about your conquests."

"Shaddup and listen, flying turkey." Ace snapped "I met…_this person_ in Shabaody. I kind of…Marco I can't explain it right but I _need_ to know if you know them."

Marco lowered the paper and frowned. Ace looked…Fearful? The younger man was troubled at any rate. "I might've met them, eh. But the Line's a big place."

Ace scratched the back of his head and sighed "Well, this person is in the same class as you. I thought he was just a zoan but his power was…scary."

Marco tossed his paper to one side and sat down beside him "Tell me everything. I've never met anyone else that could be classed as 'Mythical Zoan'."

"Well, this guy was just passing through like I was but he was…" Ace paused and frowned "He told me where to look for the Whitebeard fleet. Laughed at me the whole time too."

Marco frowned. That was troubling.

Ace continued, giving a vague description. "This high with black curly hair. The eyes though, that's how you'll know them."

"_Them_?"

"Yeah. The guy, said he was going by Shisui these days, told me he was meeting up with his 'brothers and sisters'." Ace paused again. Something about his meeting with this man was unsettling, but he fails to elaborate. "This guy, he kind of _laughed_ at me the whole time but he turned around and helped me in the same breath."

Ace scratched his arm absently "I think he knew what would happen."

"Oyaji is pretty predictable in _that _respect."

"This 'Shisui'," Ace gave Marco a searching look "He told me to '_tell Marco-the-phoenix that when he gets tired of piracy, his eleven brethren will welcome him back._'"

* * *

A/N: Usually in my Marco!spec fics I plump for the four saint beasts approach. I was playing with an idea for a fic with the animals of the zodiac, tweaked as was necessary. (Phoenix standing in for the bird etc)

Of course, I could just be cruel as usual. Oh btw Marco, there's a load of people out there with the same type of DF as you kthxbai~


	67. It Shall Be Their Battlecry

Title: It Shall Be Their Battlecry

Word Count: 300

Character(s): Luffy, Zoro, Sanji

Topic: Youth

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Dreams

Rating: Gen

Warning: Crossover. Youthfulness

* * *

The genin made their way to the spot where they would meet their jounin-sensei for the first time. Well, they were herded there by the blonde genin and stopped several times for some epic scenery destroying battles but they got there eventually.

Where they were greeted by a glorious green beast.

"YOSH! Greetings to you my most youthful students! I am your new sensei Rock Lee assigned by Nanadaime-sama himself!" The jumpsuit clad jounin struck a dynamic pose "Now, my youthful students, introduce your youthful dreams!"

The skinny blonde with the cigarette (_how unyouthful_!) exhaled and went first "Name's Sanji. My dream?" the twelve year old sneered and blew out a stream of smoke "I'm going to revolutionise mission rations and run the best damn restaurant in all of Fire country."

Sanji kicked his teammate awake. The wiry boy snarled at him and adjusted his excess swords "Zoro. I'm going to be the best kenjutsu master and outclass the samurai."

The final boy bounced cheerfully. Someone had sewed his headband onto his hat. (A rather battered one made of straw.) "I'm Luffy and I'm going to be stronger than the Kages!"

"Ah, my youthful student, you mean you wish to _be_ a kage?"

"No, I just want the adventure, not the paperwork."

"Excellent!" Lee flashed them a blinding smile "Rest assured, my youthful students that I will not rest until you achieve your dreams!"

The genin blinked at him in surprise.

Zoro tilted his head an blinked "Wait, you don't care about what we _should_ be. You're going to help us…achieve our dreams?"

Lee flashed them a thumbs up "Absolutely! It would be unyouthful not to support your dreams."

Luffy sparkled. Sanji grinned and Zoro smirked.

"Let's run ten laps around Konoha in celebration!" Lee cheered.

"YOSH!" cried the genin.

* * *

A/N: You know, I love Lee. I think he's a hilariously fun character. (Although I have my doubts about him ever really functioning as a 'proper' ninja in a realistic setting.)

But wouldn't he be a great sensei? So enthusiastic, supportive and willing to train them into the ground. I think the Monster Trio would just rise to the challenge. XD

Naruto put this team together after:

Sanji storms Ichiraku Ramen, takes over and cooks the best damn ramen Konoha has ever seen.

Luffy defeats Naruto in a ramen-eating contest.

Zoro gets into a fight with Sasuke and holds its own.


	68. Bedtime Stories

Title: Bedtime Stories

Word Count: 297

Character(s): Robin, Oc

Topic: Myth

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Robin, her family, her past

Rating: Gen

* * *

When Olivia got pregnant he had sworn that he would tell the baby bed-time stories like he wished his father had done for him.

He had picked up the infant, ignored the amused looks of his wife and settled down in the rocking chair to tell Robin a bed-time story.

"Once upon a time." because this is how all stories begin "There was a dragon. He descended from the heavens to grant his blessings upon…"

He paused and frowned. He wasn't sure what happened next. There were too many conflicting versions.

"Perhaps that tale isn't the best anyway Robin-chan" he laughed and rocked the burbling infant "How about the tree of life?"

"Long ago, a farmer discovered a fruit with strange swirling patterns. He ate of it and was enlightened. Using this he decided to investigate the secrets of the universe but was betrayed and…" he frowned and stopped again. No, that was a story without a proper ending too.

"Once, there was a girl who had the power to call forth the powers of nature. She could ask and anything would grow. But she was betrayed and her freedom was sacrificed to call forth Yggdrasil." He smiled down at her little face "They were punished for their cruelty and her lover the dragon betrayed them to an alliance of kings."

He frowned and paused again. No, that was a story with something missing too. He knew all the alternate pieces invented decades later but they weren't how the story went.

There wasn't one.

Not one single story he could tell her that didn't have some mysteriously missing pieces. A void.

He couldn't forget. Not even when telling stories to his daughter because precious pieces of stories had been sealed away and he didn't even know why.


	69. The Weakest Link

Title: The Weakest Link

Word Count: 203

Character(s): Dragon, Whitebeard, Shanks, Luffy

Topic: Crutch

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Yonkou, Revolutionaries

Rating: Gen

* * *

In the New World, you had to be strong enough to stand on your own two feet.

Those that didn't, died and they died quickly.

Even before the Pirate King reached Raftel, the first group to do so since the void century, people had been dying in those waters.

A crew was only as strong as its' weakest member.

Countless crews had fallen when their strength was re-directed into protecting those weaknesses.

Monkey D. Luffy relied on his crew too much. They relied on him the same. Trust was important, a rapport was essential but…as they were now they would be killed.

The thought had struck Whitebeard when Ace had shown him the bounty poster. He had seen it enough to worry that Ace would not meet up with his beloved younger brother because of this.

When he thought of Luffy, the thought danced in his mind. Shanks worried that Luffy would fall victim to that flaw.

Dragon however, _acted_.

He arranged things ahead of time. He knew that the best solution for this 'rookies disease' was to remove the necessity for the crutch.

Make each of them strong enough to stand on their own feet.

Even if they shattered in the process.


	70. Observations Of A Choregirl

Title: Observations Of A Chore-girl.

Word Count: 295

Character(s): Sanji, OC

Topic: Crutch

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Sanji + Baratie

Rating: T

* * *

The restaurant owner had one leg.

[~~]

Caput had been taken from the alleyway by the eccentric Sous-chef. He placed her in front of the grey haired restaurateur and proclaimed her their new chore girl and apprentice.

[~~]

It had been severed so high that there was virtually no thigh left.

[~~]

The owner had arched his one visible brow and blown out a stream of smoke. "Do whatever you want shit-head" he snapped before hobbling off for a leisurely smoke in his office.

[~~]

He leaned heavily on an enormous crutch and it was clear that it was entirely out of necessity and not preference.

[~~]

He occasionally ruffled her hair and called her 'little mellorine'. She would laugh as he would correct her technique in vegetable-peeling and praise her success.

[~~]

Sometimes when he thought he was alone he would stare at the place where his missing leg should be and wear a strange expression. As if he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

[~~]

He leaned heavily on the counter as he cooked. His hands were a blur as he worked with the other workers jumping to his violent cursing-laden orders.

[~~]

Pirates attacked the Baratie once. They had knocked him flat on his back and broken his crutch before he could react. Their leader had some sort of devil fruit. At that moment, seeing the expression of impotent fury on his face, Caput had never been more frightened.

All of that rage was directed not at the pirates but at himself.

The Sous-chef had flown out and proceeded to _tap-dance_ upon the skulls of their assailants and it seemed like that was the end of it.

[~~]

"Chef!" she shouted "teach me to _kick_!"

Sanji laughed. The one thing that hadn't changed, he wouldn't refuse ladies. "Certainly, little mellorine."


	71. Taking Up A New Sport

Title: Taking Up A New Sport

Word Count: 299

Character(s): Zoro, Straw-hats

Topic: Crutch

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Straw-hat crew.

Rating: T for violence

* * *

Zoro scrunched his brow and stared at the crutch that had been shoved into his hand.

"It's not a crutch." Robin murmured.

"Then why is it bandaged and made of wood?" Zoro snapped "It's a crutch, one for little kids because it's too short for me."

The archaeologist chuckled "It's necessary for the game you're invited to join in."

"Game?"

Nami sighed and made a notation in her notebook (She was running the book today.) "If you'd been here you would be playing already."

Zoro accepted the blue vest and peered at the field where two teams were beating the shit out of each other with sticks.

Luffy broke his crutch-because-Zoro-said-it-looks-like-a-crutch over the head of a man wearing blue colours. Before he passed out the man managed to whack the small ball over to Usopp (who was apparently on his team.)

Usopp caught the ball and fired it towards the goal, knocking the goalkeeper flying before getting trapped in a dog pile of his opponents.

The celebration was cut short as the red team disputed the legality of the points and everyone stopped for a quick and bloody fight.

The fight resumed with Brooke taking quick possession before entering battle with Franky. Their duel remained one on one for only a few moments before everyone else jumped into the fray.

Zoro thought he saw Chopper sneaking away with the ball only to have it kicked away by Sanji.

One of the natives was sent flying and landed in the dirt at his feet. Robin took this as her cue and entered the field quickly disabling Sanji and sending the ball towards what was (presumably) her goal.

"Oi." Zoro addressed the concussed man at his feet "Can I use three 'crutches'?"

"Yeah, sure. Watch out for the long-nose. Killer shot."

* * *

A/N: For March 17th, a vague tribute to Hurling.

Of course it's not nearly this violent (I think the pirates would be a tad more extreme) but essentially yeah, a stick with wrappings on it (As Zoro believes, a rather small crutch) and a ball. Try and strike the ball into your goal and get past all of those burly men in your way. Helmets are worn, but otherwise it's a wonderful game filled with buff players in shorts. :3

(Women call it Camogie when they play.)


	72. The Youngest Son Sets Forth

Title: The Youngest Son Sets Forth

Word Count: 290

Character(s): Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Shanks

Topic: Advice

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Marineford, Sabo.

Rating: Gen

* * *

First went the scholar. He disappeared beneath the waves and gave his youthful beauty as payment for knowledge to a Dragon of the wind.

Next went the defender. He gathered allies, traveled further than he could have believed and was adopted into a new family.

Finally it was the turn of the youngest. He tugged on his sandals, adjusted his hat and hit the road.

Before long he found himself at a beach and set out to explore it.

Perched on a rock, dangling his feet in the water, the boy met a drunkard. The drunk grinned and saluted him with a chipped bottle of grog.

"Good day to you, young traveler." the red-head grinned "Where are you heading?"

"I am traveling to seek my fortune like my brothers before me." The boy replied.

"Fortune upon you then. Will you accept some words from one who has traveled before?"

In response the boy flopped down in front of the rock and stared up at the older man. Fortune was all well and good but if a stranger offers you advice you must never refuse it or a curse will surely befall you.

The drunk laughed and held up a finger "First. If your heart tells you that someone will be a good comrade, trust it! Second, never deny anyone who wishes to join your company."

The boy nodded seriously and kept on looking directly at him.

"Finally, and most important, you must never turn your back on them. If you follow my advice young man you will find your fortune."

"That all sounds good." Luffy nodded his head sagely "But will we have any adventures on the way because if we won't I might just have to go home instead."


	73. Gentlemen Are Just

Title: Gentlemen Are Just!

Word Count: 300

Character(s): Sanji, Bonney

Topic: Just

Media: fic

Spoiler(s): Supernovas

Rating: T

Warning: AU where Luffy never recruited Sanji

* * *

"Captain! Marine warship in range."

Bonney cursed and swallowed her lamb roast whole. She knew they'd been taking a risk planning their course to pass so close to a marine patrol route. Unfortunately her impatience had won out over her common sense which is why they now had a warship riding their ass.

"We can take them." She snapped "It's only a small ship. We've taken out bigger groups and we have a whole division with _six_ vessels from Franky himself."

Her first mate squinted into his telescope before blanching "C-captain, t-that's…"

There was a whistling sound and one of their ships sailed…over the horizon, in shattered pieces.

"Oh hell." Bonney muttered "Only Smoker, Garp and ol' sea-stone heels do _that_."

In response to her comment a second and third ship went flying, shattered by well placed kicks and accompanied by amazingly fluent cursing.

There was a blur and suddenly a chef(?) stood on the deck of their flagship. Bonney blinked. No, it wasn't a chef but it seemed the officer had put on an apron and was in the midst of preparing lunch when they crossed paths.

(Aside from the apron he was brandishing a ladle.)

"You shitty pirates should know better than to cross my patrol routes." he snarled and exhaled a spiralling plume of cigarette smoke "Do you have any idea what I do to those that interrupt _meal preparations_."

His gaze fell on Bonney and she cringed back as he…present her with a delicious cake.

"Radiant Queen of the seas how dare those filthy brutes dare to cast a shadow in your radiant presence." The Commodore twirled and presented her with a pizza "Please accept this minor apology from your unworthy servant."

A marine standing in the background placed his forehead in his hand and groaned.


End file.
